The Ballad of Hinata
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Hinata has always wanted to prove to her family and herself that she wasn't a disgrace to her clan. When her father is drafted for war after being injured, Hinata takes this opportunity to save her father and fight in his place with the help of an old and unlikely new friend. Disney's Mulan-Naruto style. (Slight SasuHina for the Mulan/Shang moments; warning to SasuHina haters)
1. Chapter 1

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is** ** _Mulan_** _,_ **Naruto style starring Hinata as Mulan, Kiba as Mushu, Shino as Cri-Kee, and Sasuke as Shang. Sakura is Hinata's childhood friend who decides to go into battle with her, refusing for her to be surrounded by a bunch of testosterone alone and for feminine support. I hope you enjoy it. Love, SehunsBae37.**

* * *

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, the sun not too high in the sky. The village was bustling, many families preparing their of age daughters to meet the matchmaker and bring their family honor. In a compound away from the hustle and bustle was an of age daughter, the eldest of the esteemed Hyuuga family. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata was currently in her room walking in circles as she muttered to herself, going over everything that she needed to be for the day. Today she too would be going to see the matchmaker, not of her own choice, but that of her father's Hyuuga Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga clan and war hero from twenty years ago. According to him, she was eighteen and fully ready to be a bride. She didn't agree but knew better than to go against her father.

"Okay Hinata, you can do this. You just need to be quiet, graceful, poised, delicate, quaint, and punctual. And above all, impress the matchmaker to bring the Hyuuga clan honor," she said quietly to herself.

This was all nothing new to her; her father had been drilling it in her head ever since she turned seventeen. He had already started planning to marry her off to bring their family honor, while grooming her younger sister Hanabi to take over the family, though it should be her as she was the eldest. However, Hiashi didn't believe she had what it took to run the family and passed over her to her sister, the apple of his eye.

A knock on the door alerted her before it opened and her cousin Neji stepped inside. As customary of a side branch member he bowed to her upon his entrance, though Hinata hated it as much as Neji did. He found it degrading and Hinata found it embarrassing and it made her feel awful. She wondered why her father would do this to their family. Her late uncle Hizashi, Neji's father and Hiashi's twin, was beaten by his brother over who would be the leader of the clan and leader of the main branch, leaving him to be leader of the side branch and having all the males of the side branch branded.

Neji straightened and said, "Good morning, Hinata-sama."

"Please don't call me that. We're family, you can call me just 'Hinata'," Hinata said with a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you, but I must decline," Neji replied.

Hinata sighed and asked, "Is it time to get ready?"

Neji nodded and Hinata sighed once more following her cousin out of her room and down a series of hallways. Servants bowed to her as she went along until she reached a bathroom. She stepped inside and the doors closed behind her. Two maids were waiting for her and one of them was waiting by the large bath while the other helped Hinata undress from her nightgown. Once she was fully unclothed, she stepped in the bath and sat down, wetting herself before grabbing the loofah and soap, scrubbing and cleaning herself while one of the maids began to wash her long, dark blue hair. When her hair was thoroughly cleaned, the other maid dumped a bucket of water on head, rinsing the suds out of her hair and off of her body. Hinata then stood and squeezed the water out of her hair before stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around herself.

Drying herself off she asked, "What has been picked out for me?"

The maid that had washed her hair answered, "It is a very lovely kimono, Hinata-sama. It is made of the finest silk and is sure to impress the matchmaker. I guarantee that you will be chosen as a bride for one of the village's great men."

"Yes, I agree. If I may be so bold as to say this, I have heard that Master Fuyuhiko is looking for his fourth wife and he has his eye set on you, Hinata-sama," the other maid said, drying Hinata's wet hair with a towel.

Hinata couldn't help but cringe at hearing that. Everyone in the village knew old Fuyuhiko was a pervert and went from woman to woman, never staying faithful to his wife, or many wives he has had. And on top of that, not one of them has ever bared him a child in his forty-nine years, and Hinata did not want to be the one to do so.

After Hinata was dried off, the maids massaged her body with lotions and oils to make her already soft skin softer, then they pinned her dried hair up neatly. Hinata put on her own underwear before she was helped into a beautiful kimono. It was royal blue to with silver butterflies to help accent her white eyes. Once that was on a white obi was wrapped around her middle and secured in the back. She was then sat down and makeup was placed on her face before adding in a flower clip to her hair and sandals on her feet. When she was finally placed in front of a mirror, she did all she could to not gape in horror. Hinata didn't look like herself at all. She looked just like a geisha and would look just like the other daughters going to meet the matchmaker.

"You look beautiful, Hinata-sama," her maid said in awe, the other one nodding in agreement.

The maids then led Hinata out of her home and to the gates of the compound where her father was waiting with Neji and Hanabi. Hiashi stared down at her with a scrutinizing look, silently judging the way she looked. After a moment he nodded and said, "You look presentable. Let us be off then. And Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at Hiashi and answered, "Yes, father?"

"Do not embarrass me or the Hyuuga family today. We cannot have you bringing disgrace upon our name due to you being foolish during your meeting with the matchmaker."

"Y-Yes, father."

"Stop stuttering at once."

"Yes, father."

Hiashi nodded before turning and exiting the compound, Hanabi right behind him. Neji waited behind with Hinata a bit before turning to her and saying, "I am sorry I cannot go with you today. But I wanted to give this to you."

"What is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

Neji reached inside his own obi of his kimono and pulled out a little cage with a cricket inside of it. Handing it to his cousin he smiled softly and said, "For good luck."

Hinata smiled up at her cousin as she took the cricket, holding the cage carefully in her hands as she said, "Thank you, Neji-niisan."

"Y-You're welcome," Neji replied, caught by surprise at hearing her call him 'niisan' again after so many years, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Hinata giggled softly at seeing his cheeks turn pink, causing Neji to clear his throat in embarrassment. "You should hurry along now, before Uncle notices you're not following."

"Right. Thank you again," Hinata said before tucking the cricket and its cage in her obi and running after her father and sister. Before long she would be presented with other of age daughters to meet the matchmaker and chosen as a bride. She only wished her life hadn't come to this. But maybe the cricket Neji gave her would give her luck and the outcome wouldn't be so bad. Hinata could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 2

Hinata sighed as she waited with the other girls who were waiting to meet the matchmaker. They all looked so excited to meet her and be matched off to some random man. She wondered if she was the only girl there who did not want to be there.

"Hinata!" a voice called, catching her attention.

Turning around she smiled as she saw her friends Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura coming towards her, both of them dressed in the same getup as her; Sakura was wearing a red kimono and Ino and purple one. Once they reached her they both gave her a hug, being ones to show affection whenever they wanted, unlike herself.

Smiling she greeted, "Hello Sakura, Ino. I suppose you are here to see the matchmaker as well."

Ino rolled her eyes and replied, "Unfortunately so. I don't want to be some old man's bed warmer."

"It is rather ridiculous that they aren't allowing us to marry for love, but what can we do? We can't go against our fathers or else it will bring shame to our clans," Sakura said. "Though I would like nothing better than to run for the hills right now."

"So would I, but we can't, especially me," Hinata replied softly, her pearl white eyes showing sadness as she looked at the ground.

Ino and Sakura felt bad for their friend, knowing this situation was harder on her than any of them standing in front of the matchmaker's building. All of their families were there to see them be matched with someone and they knew it wouldn't do to embarrass them unless they wanted to village to talk.

Before they could say anything else, a loud horn sounded, prompting the geisha-like girls to stand in line in a slight bow, their heads bowed as they awaited the matchmaker to exit the building. The crowd behind them murmered in excitement, wondering who would be the first to be called. Hinata could only hope that it wasn't her.

The sound of the doors to the matchmaker's slamming open was heard, and then a gravely female voice called out, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Curses! Hinata gave a silent sigh before straightening and looking up at the matchmaker. The woman was large and wore an overabundance of makeup on her face, her robes an arrangement of bright colors. She wore rings on all of her fingers and her hair was pinned up in bun, chopsticks holding it in place. Her dark eyes gazed down at her before beckoning her to climb the steps to her, saying, "Come along girl, don't waste my time."

Hinata blinked before nodding and headed up the stairs to the matchmaker, stepping inside just before the matchmaker slammed the doors shut. The large woman circled Hinata as she said, "You weren't first on my list for today, but your father insisted. He also paid a large investment to my building to ensure you were first. So, let us start."

Grabbing the blue haired girl's arm she dragged her over to a table and forced her down on a pillow. Slamming a tea pot and two cups in front of her she said, "Pour the tea."

She nodded and picked up the tea pot, watching as the matchmaker sat down across from her, her hand resting on papers as she did so with ink…wet ink. The matchmaker was gazing at Hinata before taking her hand, the one with the ink on it, and rubbing her chin, smearing the ink before saying, "You're a beautiful one, I won't deny that. But tell me, what is it that you are looking for in a man?"

Hinata had been staring as she smeared the ink, causing her to nearly overflow the cup before moving to the next one. Setting the pot of tea down, she answered, "Well, I think that above all, I want him to love me as I love him."

"Ha! Marriage for love? Ridiculous!" the matchmaker laughed. "No one does that anymore, my dear. It is just to continue family lineages. You are no different from any other girl, no matter how esteemed your family is."

"W-Well I-"

"Listen, I know all about you. The eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, too shy and gentle to even be called a Hyuuga. There is absolutely no way that you would be able to bring your family honor by taking over the clan, therefore you can only be redeemed by being married off. Everyone knows it, my dear. And I guarantee I'll be proved correct by the end of this session."

"But I'm sure I could if I was given a chance."

"Don't count on it. Now do as your father said and let me match you off, though I doubt you'll be worthy of the man that you are matched to."

The matchmaker took one of the cups of tea and sipped from it, her eyes closed as she did so while the young girl across from her sat in silence, sadness and hurt filling her body from the matchmaker's harsh words. Hinata felt movement in her obi and when she looked down, she saw the cricket that Neji had given her crawl out of it, somehow having escaped his cage. Before she could grab it, the cricket hopped away from her and onto the table before hopping into the matchmaker's bosom.

Dark eyes opened wide before the matchmaker dropped her cup and began to scream loudly. She repeatedly hit herself in the chest to force the cricket out, stumbling around and accidently knocking over a pot of hot coals, which she tripped over and landed on. Instantly she jumped back up and began to run around her large room, screaming for Hinata to put the fire on her behind out. Hinata quickly stood up and tried to calm the matchmaker down, but she didn't listen to her, lost in her own chaos. White eyes noticed the cricket jump out of the matchmaker's bosom and hop over to her, landing in her obi and somehow getting back in its cage. Looking back up she saw the matchmaker head for the doors, instantly throwing them open and running outside, face smeared with ink, backside on fire, and flailing around like a madwoman.

"Put it out! Put it out!" the large woman screamed.

Hinata looked around before grabbing the tea pot and running after the matchmaker, taking the lid off and throwing the hot tea in her face. The fire was instantly put out, but the scalding hot liquid caused the matchmaker to scream even louder as it splashed in her face, ruining her makeup and turning her face bright red. A man that had a bucket of water threw it onto the matchmaker, instantly cooling her face from the hot tea and drenching her in the process. Hinata quickly put the teapot in the matchmaker's hands before hurrying down the stairs past her.

Sakura and Ino both grabbed Hinata and shielded her from the large woman as she stalked toward her, throwing her teapot down and smashing it. Huffing and looking a hot mess she screamed, "You are a disgrace! What kind of a Hyuuga are you?! Look what you have done! No matter how hard you try in this life, you will never bring your family honor! _Never!_ "

The matchmaker quickly turned around and stomped back to her building, yelling that matchmaking sessions were over for the week before shutting herself in. Hinata hesitantly looked over towards her father and sister only to see them coming her way, a furious expression on Hiashi's face. Trembling she stepped up to him as she began, "Father, I-"

"Silence," Hiashi spoke, instantly shutting his daughter up. Glaring down at her he said, "You have embarrassed not only me and yourself today, but the entire Hyuuga clan. I am ashamed to call you my eldest daughter, especially one so incapable of doing something so simple. You will never amount to the Hyuuga name, Hinata, and nothing will ever change that."

A lump filled Hinata's throat at those words as her heart beat painfully in her chest. She looked to see Hanabi giving her a superior smirk behind their father. Tears filled her eyes as a sob escaped her before she ran off into the village to cry to her heart's content.

Sakura scowled at the Hyuuga matriarch and his youngest offspring before running after her friend. Ino on the other hand glared at him and said, "You are the worst father to ever grace this earth. Is the honor of your family really more important than being a real father to your daughter, you jackass?"

Hiashi returned the blonde's glare and replied, "Watch your tone, Yamanaka."

"I won't," Ino retorted. "One day Hinata's going to be gone and you will have nothing but regrets because you weren't able to cherish and love her like you should have. Say I'm wrong if it suits your fancy, but all of your harsh words towards her will come back to bite you in your pompous ass."

Hiashi bristled as Ino turned and walked away back towards her own father, wrapping her arm around him as he did her and walked away back towards their home. Pearl white eyes looked from them to the direction Hinata had run off to before closing briefly. When they opened again they looked in the direction to head back to the Hyuuga compound , telling Hanabi to follow when a shout reached his ears telling him to watch out. Turning around Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise as a herd of cows came barreling towards him. The last thing he heard before being hit and losing consciousness was Hanabi screaming for him to move.

* * *

Hinata sat crying next to the river in the forest, her tears dripping from her face and into the water. Dipping the sleeve of her kimono into the water, she began to wipe the makeup off of her face with it as she sniffled. With half of the makeup gone from her face, Hinata stared down at her reflection, staring at her natural face and made-up face. Quietly she asked her reflection, "When will you show me who I really am on the inside? Right now I don't even know."

"Then figure it out on your own without being told who you are," Sakura's voice said from behind her.

Gasping in surprise, Hinata saw Sakura standing behind her with a small smile. The pinkette walked over to her and sat down with her before washing her face off in the river. Letting her hair down Sakura looked at her friend and said, "Things will change for you, Hinata, and one day you will prove yourself more than you could ever imagine. And I can guarantee that Hiashi can't ignore it and overlook you for your sister."

She cleaned the rest of Hinata's face from the makeup still on it before saying, "I believe in you, and you should too."

Hinata stared into her friend's green eyes before smiling and hugging her close, whispering, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura returned the hug before pulling away and replied, "No problem. Now let's get you back to the compound. I'm sure Hiashi is waiting for you there if he hasn't hurt himself in rage yet. I heard Ino giving him a piece of her mind before I couldn't hear more."

"Oh gosh," Hinata said in embarrassment as she and Sakura stood, walking back towards the village together. "Well, nothing worse could possibly happen today."


	3. Chapter 3

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 3

As Sakura and Hinata made their way towards the Hyuuga compound, Hinata couldn't help but notice the villagers giving her looks of pity. The looks made Hinata very uncomfortable and Sakura rubbed her back in comfort.

"I wish everyone would stop staring at me," Hinata said softly.

"Just don't pay attention to them. I'm sure they'll stop talking about the incident with the matchmaker soon," Sakura told her.

Hinata nodded and placed her hand on her obi causing her to feel the cage still hidden in it. Reaching into it she pulled the cage out and the cricket inside looked up at her before chirping.

Sakura's green eyes widened and she asked, "You hid a cricket in the obi of your kimono?"

Nodding the blue haired girl answered, "Yes. Neji-niisan gave him to me; he said he would bring me luck. I really could have used some of it today."

"I'm not sure how a cricket would bring anyone luck, but that was nice of your cousin. What do you call it?"

"Oh, I haven't given him a name yet."

"Well I think you should. After all, he's yours now."

Hinata smiled as they rounded the corner to the Hyuuga compound, only for it to fall from her face at the amount of people standing at the gate. Someone turned and looked at them before yelling, "She's here! Hinata-sama is here!"

Suddenly Hinata was bombarded by the crowd, their voices mixing together and confusing her. However there were a select few words that made her worry: Lord Hyuuga…accident…injured.

With a gasp Hinata pushed through the people and ran into the compound towards her home. One of her maids saw her approaching and said, "Hinata-sama! Come, let us hurry to Lord Hyuuga's quarters."

Hinata was already on her way, her maid not far behind her. She ran down the hallways until she made it to the door that held her father's private quarters. Neji and Hanabi were waiting outside of the doorway, worried expressions on their faces. Running up to them Hinata asked, "What happened?"

Hanabi glared at her older sister before turning away, refusing to answer as she believed that it was because of Hinata's insolence bringing dishonor to their family that their father had been hurt.

Neji scowled at the younger of his two cousins before turning to Hinata. He looked into her worried eyes and answered, "Hiashi-sama was ran over by a herd of cattle and injured very badly. He has broken ribs, a broken wrist, and the doctor believes that his hip is dislocated."

Hinata gasped at hearing that, her mouth falling open in shock. Neji rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and said, "He'll be alright."

Just then the door to Hiashi's quarters opened and the doctor stepped out. He looked at the three Hyuuga's waiting and asked which one was the eldest. When Neji stepped up, he took him off to the side to inform him about his uncle's condition. While they were off to the side talking Hanabi took this chance to speak to her sister.

"Why can't you do anything right?" Hanabi asked as she crossed her arms.

Hinata turned to look at her little sister in shock and said, "W-What?"

"Did I stutter? Why can't you do anything right? Why do you, being the oldest, have to be such a disappointment? It's because of you that father is hurt. Your debacle with the matchmaker has brought dishonor to the Hyuuga clan and as a result our ancestors have allowed for our father to be hurt in retaliation. This is your entire fault."

"Hanabi- "

"It would just be better if you disappeared so we wouldn't have to worry about our family name going to ruin."

Hurt; that was all the eldest daughter felt from such harsh words. It didn't take a genius for anyone to realize that Hyuuga Hanabi thought she was better than her older sister and thought her to be a disgrace, but for to voice her thoughts to her like that, even going as far as to say it would be better if she disappeared cut deep. Tears pricked at Hinata's eyes as she watched her sister turn back to face the door to Hiashi's room. Without waiting to hear anymore about her father's condition or to be told it would be alright for her to go inside to see him, she turned and hurried away to be by herself.

Neji had heard what Hanabi had said to Hinata and after his talk with the doctor who was talking to the butler about the medicines Lord Hyuuga was to take, he said, "That was unnecessary, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi glared at her older cousin and replied, "It needed to be said."

"It did not, not when she already knew how you felt about her. You need to apologize before you regret everything that you have said to her."

"You have no right to speak to me like that about what I do or say."

"I do when you are out of line."

"I'm the next heir to the Hyuuga clan; I have a right to say what I want and to whomever I want to."

Neji's glare hardened before he said, "You are just like Hiashi-sama, and that is not a good thing. If your mother could see the way that you are right now, she would be ashamed of you and her husband. If anyone is bringing shame to this family, it's you two. Tell Hiashi-sama what I said if you want; I don't care. Someone had to let you hear the truth."

The young Hyuuga gasped and before she could say anymore, Neji walked away without a glance back, leaving Hanabi standing the in the hallway alone.

* * *

It was three hours past noon and Hinata was still in her kimono perched on the fountain in front of her home. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, her feet bare, and she was lightly dragging her fingers through the water, not at all minding that she was getting slightly splashed by the water spewing from the fountain. She sighed as she contemplated the life that she was born into while also still worrying over her father. Her maid had told her that about ten minutes ago that he was up and walking around with a crutch, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to face him just yet. Of course she was worried and wanted to make sure he was alright, but she didn't have it in her to see at the moment.

A shadow passed over her causing her to look up and her eyes widened as she looked up into her father's face. He was staring down at her without any sort of expression, but Hinata was worried all the same. Moving to stand up she began, "Father, I-"

Before she could continue there was a sound of a horn followed by knocking on the gate to the compound. Hiashi and Hinata turned towards the gate and watched as some of their servants opened the large doors, Hanabi and Neji joining them. As soon as they were open, many men wearing armor and riding on horses entered the compound before stopping right in front of Hiashi; Hiashi discreetly handed Neji his crutch so he would be standing without the aid of anything. One of the men, the leader from what Hinata could see, observed them before looking at her father directly.

"Lord Hyuuga Hiashi?" the man asked.

"Yes," Hiashi answered.

The man handed him a scroll and told him, "You have been called to duty to serve in the army for the war against the Akatsuki. You are to arrive at the location written in your scroll in two days time. The army will be honored to have a war hero such as you in our ranks."

Hiashi nodded and thanked him before bowing as the men left, a grimace making its way onto his face that went unnoticed by everyone but his eldest. Hinata's face adopted a worried expression. How could her father even think that he could go fight in a war when he was just injured? She watched as he walked stiffly without his crutch past her, her sister, and cousin, her worry increasing as he placed a hand over his ribs. As he entered the house, she could hear him ordering the servants to get his war gear and armor together and place it in the stable. It was apparent that he wanted it there so that he would have it when he went to leave on his horse in two days time.

Neji noticed Hinata's expression as Hanabi followed her father and told her, "You won't be able to change his mind. He will go, whether he's injured or not. There is no way he wouldn't in order to not disgrace the family name."

"But he just can't go!" Hinata said worriedly.

The brunette male rubbed his cousin's shoulder comfortingly before walking back inside the house. Hinata couldn't believe that her father, as injured as he was, was going to go to war. She had already lost her mother; she wasn't going to lose her father too. Despite how much he looked down on her she loved him dearly. And she also couldn't believe that everyone was so accepting of him leaving in his condition. It was absolutely absurd and she couldn't allow it. She would rather take his place in the war then let him go and possibly get killed.

As soon as the idea struck her Hinata's pearl eyes widened. What if she did go to war instead of her father? What if she took his place? It would be ridiculous considering she was a female and they wouldn't allow her to join because of that. But what if she posed as a male and fought in her father's stead? It sounded too crazy of an idea, but she was willing to do it if it saved the only parent she had left. Without a second thought Hinata slipped her feet into her sandals and ran out of the compound into the village, needing to speak with Sakura and Ino.

* * *

"Hold on, let me repeat what you said just to make sure I heard you correctly," Sakura said. "You plan to pose as a male member of your family and take your injured father's place in the war so he won't go and get himself killed."

"Essentially, yes," Hinata replied nodding.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other before looking back at their friend as if she had grown a second head. Hinata looked back at them as she said, "You would do it for your fathers if they were drafted too."

"No, I wouldn't," Ino replied. She sighed then said, "Okay, maybe, but our father's aren't crazy enough to go into battle after recently being injured. The army would just have to settle without them. And he wasn't drafted like yours."

Hinata looked from the blonde to the pinkette and asked, "What about you, Sakura?"

The pinkette looked as if she was lost in thought for a moment before she said, "Those people stopped by my house as well and drafted my father. Of course I'm worried as well, but I don't know if I would actually willingly take his place in the army. But if you feel it's something you need to do Hinata, then I'll come with you and support and fight by you as well."

"What?!" Hinata and Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll take my father's place as well and go into war with Hinata. I'll pose as…I don't know, I'll figure it out. But the point is I'm coming with you. Besides, you can't be surrounded by all that testosterone by yourself."

Hinata stared at Sakura in shock before smiling and hugging her friend tightly. She couldn't have asked Sakura to do this for her, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to change her mind. Even so, she didn't think she could have asked for a better friend.

Ino sighed and said, "I hope you two know what you are doing. But you have just one problem."

Sakura let go of Hinata and asked, "What's that?"

"Hinata's breasts. They are larger than yours Sakura and will be harder to hide."

"Gee, thanks Ino."

"You're welcome."

Hinata blushed a little before she said, "I'm sure they could be taped down."

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes, they can. And you should also cut your hair Hinata, and I'll cut mine too."

"Yeah, just like it was back when we were kids," Ino inputted. "Or leave it long and dye it brown."

The blue haired girl thought about that suggestion, thinking it didn't sound like a bad idea to do. Nodding she said, "Okay, let's do it. And the sooner we leave the better."

"When should we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight."

* * *

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror that night, more specifically her hair. She had done as Ino had suggested and dyed it brown after bleaching it. After going through all of that and giving it one final wash, she now had brown hair; she looked like an older version of her sister. After combing through it she braided it and secured it with a string before changing into some travel clothes and shoes. Once that was done she wrote a note for her father and left it on her pillow before turning off the lantern in her room.

She left her room and headed down the hallways, passing her sister's room and the one Neji stayed in, heading towards her father's quarters. Once she reached the door that lead to his room she silently opened it and stepped inside, careful not to make any noise that would alert her father into waking up. Silently walking over towards her father's bed, she looked down at him as he slept peacefully, her heart constricting a bit from what she was about to do for him. Reaching into the pocket of her pants, she pulled out something that she hadn't touched in ten years since her mother's passing: her mother's sapphire necklace. When her mother had been dying, she had given it to Hinata to keep safe, but the girl never wore it and could never bring herself to do so. Hinata took the scroll with the notice and location of the army and replaced it with her mother's necklace before quickly leaving her father's quarters.

Hinata silently slipped out of her home and ran towards the stables. She grabbed her father's gear and armor and loaded it up on her personal horse before quietly leading him out of the stables and to the gates of the compound. She opened the gate and stepped out, her horse following her loyally before she closed the gate back.

Sakura had been waiting for her on her on her horse, her own father's gear and armor loaded on the animal. She smiled as she approached and said, "Nice hair, but brown doesn't suit you."

Hinata laughed softly and replied, "Thanks. Your short hair looks nice as well."

The pinkette ran a hand through her now shoulder length hair before saying, "Yeah, it will be something to get used to again. Anyway, ready to go?"

Pearl white eyes looked into light green ones before the Hyuuga nodded. She climbed up on her horse and the two girls rode out of their village on their running horses, on the way to join an army and for Hinata, save her father's life, even if he was less than kind to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter will focus on what is happening the following morning after Hinata's departure with Sakura. Also, I don't know what Hinata's mother's name is, so I made one up for her since she isn't really mentioned. Love, SehunsBae37.**

* * *

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 4

Hiashi woke up the next morning as the sunshine from outside shined down on his face. Sitting up he stretched before reaching over to grab the scroll to read once more, only to find it wasn't there. In its place was a necklace, a necklace he hadn't seen in a decade. The necklace that his wife had given to his eldest daughter was sitting on his bedside table. Picking it up he stared at it, momentarily reminiscing about his dead wife, before once again realizing that he scroll summoning him to war was gone, the necklace in its place.

Throwing the sheets off of him, he grabbed his crutch and called out, "Maid!"

The sound of a door opening was heard before the maid appeared, a frantic look on her face.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Hiashi asked.

"Lord Hiashi, it's Hinata-sama; she's gone!" the maid spoke.

Hiashi's eyes widened before he quickly walked, with the help of the crutch, out of his quarters and headed towards his eldest daughter's room. Along the way he asked, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

The maid hurried behind him and answered, "She's not anywhere in the house or the compound."

That wasn't strange to Hiashi, seeing as Hinata did like to spend her time outside of the Hyuuga compound, but for the maid to be in a frantic state about it wasn't normal. Reaching Hinata's room he found the other maid, as well as Hanabi and Neji standing next to Hinata's bed. The maid and Neji had concerned looks on their faces while Hanabi's remained completely neutral as if the situation bothered her none.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji greeted in respect, though his eyes showed worry and sadness.

The other maid walked over to the patron of the Hyuuga clan and tearfully handed him a piece of paper. Realizing it was a letter and his daughter's handwriting, Hiashi snatched it from the maid and began to read it.

 _Dear Father,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I will have left and be long gone. I apologize for what I have done, but I had no other choice. You were going to go to war knowing you were badly injured, and I couldn't bear the thought of you dying in battle never to return home. And so I have decided to take your place in order to save your life. If I die, I leave you with mother's necklace, as I believe she would want you to have it._

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't the daughter that you envisioned me to be. I hope that by doing this, even if I die, I will bring the Hyuuga family name honor. If I don't return I hope that you can forgive me for disappointing you and know that I love you no matter what. You are my father and I love you no matter how badly you have treated me. I'm sorry that I did not say 'goodbye', but please say it to Neji and Hanabi for me and let them know that I love them as well. Live well and with no regrets, Father._

 _With love, your daughter,_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

Hiashi couldn't believe what he had just read. His daughter, his sweet daughter Hinata, had gone off to war in his place and was probably not expecting to return. Realizing this made hot tears well up in his eyes, a few of them spilling over. What had he done? He had treated Hinata so badly because she wasn't "befitting of a Hyuuga", something his own father had drilled into his head and to pass on to his own children. He acted as if she was a disappointment and that he didn't love her. But in truth he did love Hinata; he loved his daughter.

Looking over to the bedside table he spotted a picture he hadn't seen in years. It was a picture of him holding Hinata just hours after she was born. That day had been the best day of his entire life. Both him and his late wife were staring down at her with adoring and loving smiles on their faces. When was the last time he had smiled at Hinata like that? He couldn't remember. And now he would never be able to hug and hold her ever again. A choked sob escaped his throat and his pressed a fist against his lips to keep his sobs inside.

Neji had been watching his uncle the entire time he read the letter Hinata had written and his reaction after that, and he had to admit seeing the powerful Hyuuga leader trying to keep from breaking down was heart wrenching. Walking over to him he said, "She will be alright, Uncle. Hinata-sama will return to us so long as our ancestors watch over her. They will help to bring her home."

Hanabi scoffed and said, "I think this is a miracle. Now she won't bring dishonor to us anymore and we don't have to deal with her ever again."

"Hyuuga Hanabi, you will cease with your remarks at once!" Hiashi suddenly bellowed. "And if I ever hear you say such a thing again I will have you punished."

The younger brunette looked startled at her father's outburst, especially since it was directed at her. Taking in her father's fierce look mixed with the tears he was shedding for her older, incompetent sister, she was shocked. He had never done this before in regards to Hinata, not once and she didn't like it. Scowling she turned heel and stomped out of the room, silently wishing for Hinata to never return from the war.

* * *

On the windowsill of Hinata's room in its cage was the cricket that Neji had given to her. The brown cricket chirped sadly as he heard what happened to his owner. Like her family, he too was worried about Hinata's wellbeing. But when he heard Neji mention their ancestors, and idea came to him.

Squeezing through the bars of his cage he hopped out of the slightly open window and outside. He then hopped along the path that leads to the Hyuuga family temple where family members would pray to their ancestors and to talk to their deceased loved ones.

* * *

In the temple at the time, two names that were carved into the marble stone began to glow before glowing blue streaks came out of the stone names and whirled in the air before becoming two ghostly beings. One of them was the late Hyuuga Hizashi, Neji's father and Hiashi's twin brother. The other was the beloved late Lady Hyuuga, Hinata's mother and Hiashi's wife, Hyuuga An.

Hizashi looked at his brother's wife and spoke saying, "An, do you realize what is happening?"

An nodded and responded with, "I do, Hizashi. My daughter is doing a very noble thing, but I too am worried, just like my husband, your son, and you."

"She needs to be protected by a guardian."

"Yes, but which one?"

Just then the cricket hopped into the temple and looked up at the two spirits. It chirped a bit before moving to hop repeatedly beneath a form of a dog-like dragon on a pedestal near the ceiling. Hizashi and An looked at each other before Hizashi waved his hand, emitting an array of smoke and sparkles to go towards the statue. The smoke and sparkles surrounded the statue and covered it until the sound of coughing was heard, followed by a yelp.

A thud sounded beneath the pedestal, prompting the spirits to look down to see the dragon now alive and picking itself up from the ground. The dragon was brown with red whiskers and a line of red scales going down its back to its tale. It honestly looked more like a dog in the face than anything; even its hind legs resembled paws. Looking up at the spirits the dragon asked, "What is it that caused you to wake me up from my sleep?"

Hizashi bent down to look the dragon in the face and replied, "Kiba, Hinata has gone off to war in place of my brother. An and I are entrusting you to be her guardian and protect her as only you can."

"What?" Kiba couldn't help but say.

"Please Kiba, protect my daughter and promise that she will come home safely," An said pleadingly, a worried look on her face.

Kiba looked between the two before sighing, nodding in agreement. Saluting them both he said, "I'm on my way. And don't worry, you can count on me."

The cricket chirped catching Kiba's attention. Turning to him he listened to him for a moment before asking, "How can you be her lucky cricket? Who established that? And what's your name?" After a bit more chirping Kiba said, "Alright Shino, let's go."

Shino was grabbed up by Kiba and placed on his head before the dragon took off out of the temple, Hizashi and An looking after them. When they were out of sight Hizashi said, "I hope Kiba succeeds for my brother's sake."

"He will, Hizashi. I have no doubt about it," An responded softly with a hopeful smile on her face before they both disappeared back into their names, leaving the temple as quiet as always.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 5

Hinata remained silent as she allowed Sakura to wrap her breasts to make them as flat as possible, wincing every now and then when the pinkette tightened the wraps. Finally Sakura stopped and said, "Alright, their taped down as much as possible. Not exactly like me, but maybe they'll assume you have a muscular chest."

The blue haired girl nodded and said, "Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem. Now come on, we have to put the training uniform on."

The two girls stood up and began to get dressed in their fathers' clothes, adjusting them so that they fit while also not making them tight. Once that was done Hinata walked over to some largely grown bamboo and moved it aside so she could peer down to where the ninja camp was set up. She could see several tents lined up and even a few men moving around.

Turning to Sakura while lightly tugging on her dyed brown hair in its braid, she said, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Sakura, who had been tying up her hair, paused and looked at her friend before saying, "Hinata, we're here already. We can't just go back. And remember, you're doing this for your father, no matter how much the tyrant doesn't deserve it."

"Sakura!"

"What? Oh, I figured out my fake name, by the way."

"Really? What is it?"

"Zen. Haruno Zen."

"Nice."

"Have you thought about your name yet?"

Hinata shook her head before walking over to Sakura and sitting down next to her. She sighed and said, "I hope I have the willpower to do this. I mean, I'm pretty delicate to be going into all of the training that I will. It'll take a miracle to even get me a foot into the army."

Before Sakura could respond a loud, booming voice suddenly broke out, followed by an eruption of large flames and smoke. And on the rock wall they camped near was a large shadow of some sort of creature.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE? MAY HE SAY 'AH!'"

The girls, surprised and frightened by the sudden appearance of the shadow, both screamed (to which the shadow responded, "THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!"), and scrambled from the ground and ran and hid behind their horses that were already standing in protective stances to defend their owners. They peered over their horses' bodies and gazed in shock as well as fascination.

"HYUUGA HINATA, I HAVE BEEN SENT BY YOUR ANCESTORS TO GUIDE AND PROTECT YOU! HEED THESE WORDS, FOR IF THE ARMY FINDS OUT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND ARE FEMALES, THE PUNISHMENT IS DEATH!"

Hinata, who had found her voice, stammered out, "Wh-Who are y-you?"

"WHO AM I? ME? I AM THE GAURDIAN OF FLUMMOXED SPIRITS! I AM THE POWERFUL, THE PLEASURABLE, THE-" by this point the shadow was moving, about to reveal itself. Sakura and Hinata were excited to see the creature, only until it stepped out from behind the rocks and ended in a regular voice, "-indestructible Kiba."

The two girls looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the little creature that called itself Kiba. It looked like some sort of dragon-dog hybrid. The hybrid chuckled and asked them if they thought his entrance was amazing, only for it to be cut of when Sakura's horse stomped on him several times. When Sakura got her horse to stop assaulting the little creature, Hinata bent down and helped it up.

"My ancestors sent a…whatever you are to help me?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kiba stood and hacked a few times before saying, "I'm a dragon, Hinata."

"But you look like a dog," Sakura input.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But yes, the dead people sent me to help you out while you and you friend are being cross dressers. You better hope that the men down there don't see straight through your armor."

Hinata blushed at the prospect that she was indeed cross dressing. But she was doing it for a good cause! Sakura on the other hand felt offended for being called a cross dresser and kicked Kiba in retaliation for his words. Kiba flew back and hit the rock wall before hitting the ground just as hard. After letting out a cry of pain, he stood and said, "That's it! Dishonor on both of your families! Shino!"

A chirp was heard and Hinata recognized the little cricket that appeared as the one Neji had given her for luck. _So his name is Shino,_ she couldn't help but think.

"Write this down, Shino. It's for both the Hyuuga and whatever clan her friend is from," Kiba told Shino. "Dishonor on them, dishonor on their cattle over there, dishonor on their future children-"

"Stop!" Hinata cried as she walked over to the little dragon and picked him up. "Listen, we're sorry. It's just that we're anticipating what we're walking into, and not in a good way."

Kiba could see the nervousness in the Hyuuga's face and he felt a bit of sympathy. With a smile he said, "Alright, alright, I get it. But you both need to listen to me so I can help guide you. And don't you kick me no more, Pinky."

Sakura and Hinata made sure their horses were loaded up with their things before heading down the hill towards the ninja camp. When they reached the entrance they were greeted by a ninja who took their horses and luggage to where their tents would need to be set up. As soon as he was gone Kiba, who had been hiding in Hinata's shirt, popped his head out of the neck and said, "Alright now, both of you are walking like the girls you are. Walk like a man."

"How does a man walk?" Sakura asked.

"Slouch, shoulders back, swing your arms, feet spread apart, now strut!"

The two disguised females did as they were told and walked through the camp, realizing that their strange style of walking was bringing them a lot of attention. After a while they stopped and walked regularly, their regular walk not bringing attention to them at all. Looking around they observed their new comrades, noticing how they were all so…vulgar.

"Ew, their disgusting," Sakura said in a low voice.

"No, they're men, and you two will have to act like one so watch and learn," Kiba responded.

Hinata was about to reply to Kiba's words, but before she could she bumped into a slightly taller male with short red hair. The man jerked forward a bit before slowly turning around to glare at her. Her pearl eyes widened as she gazed into fierce sea green eyes that were rimmed black. The fact that he had no eyebrows seemed to make him even more intimidating. But she did notice that he had a red symbol on his forehead, the kanji for 'love'.

Glaring down at her he said, "Watch it, short man. I am not someone you want to mess with."

"Uh," Hinata let out, not sure how to respond because she felt rather frightened. Sakura grabbed her friend's shoulders and tugged her back from the red haired male, creating space between them.

Another male showed up behind the man with blond hair, azure eyes, whisker cheeks, and a kind smile. He looked over the redhead's shoulder at the two new faces and said, "Hey Gaara, you made some new friends! Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto; believe it! And this is Sabaku no Gaara. He may seem cold and intimidating, but he's really like a cuddly panda bear."

Sakura could feel her cheeks heating up as she gazed at the blond. He was so beautiful to her! Realizing she was staring, she blinked before lowering her voice to sound manly and said, "I'm Haruno Zen, nice to meet you. My friend here didn't mean to bump into your friend. He just came off very threatening."

"That's Gaara for you," a new voice said.

Stepping up next to Naruto was a male wearing some sort of black jumpsuit with a matching hat. But what really caught Hinata and Sakura's attention was the fact that most of his face was covered in purple paint. He smiled and said, "I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. Don't mind him, he's always grouchy. But he won't really fight you guys."

Sakura nodded and said, "Good to know. Well, we'll be going now."

As they turned to walk away, Gaara mumbled, "I don't have time to waste on some feminine looking sissy boys."

"'Sissy boys'?! Say that to my face, you tanuki looking freak!" Kiba suddenly yelled when he popped out of the back of Hinata's shirt.

Pearl white and green eyes widened and their mouths dropped in horror and they looked over their shoulders just in time to see Gaara charge them and throw a punch. They both ducked in time, causing Gaara's fist to connect with hefty man with swirls on his cheeks face, causing him to stumble and fall backwards from the impact.

Gaara watched Choji fall before looking down to see the pink haired male and the long brown haired male crawling away. He bent down and had grabbed the pink haired male's leg, but was suddenly sent flying when a foot connected with his backside. Before anyone knew it, a brawl had started, the two girls barely making it out. They quickly got to their feet and took off running, hearing shouts and running feet behind them. Thinking quickly Hinata pulled Sakura into a pretty crowded tent. The men chasing them ran into it as well, only to come out on the other side and run into a line of people waiting for a bowl of zosui.

The two girls stepped out of the tent and stopped in their tracks as they gazed at the mess that they had inadvertently made. Several pairs of angry eyes turned towards them and a few of their new comrades stood and began to stalk them. Hinata couldn't help but think that this was a completely horrible start as her first day a man.

* * *

Sasuke listened to his father, General Uchiha Fugaku, tell him his strategy to stop the Akatsuki army and where he would intercept them. Both he and Fugaku ignored the emporor's advisor Ebisu as he stepped into the tent. Pointing to some place on the map in between him and his son, Fugaku said, "My troops and I will go here to intercept the Akatsuki and stop them on their path to destruction and taking over the Land of Fire. And hopefully…"

Fugaku trailed off, a slightly pained expression coming over his features. Saskue frowned and nodded in understanding. He knew why his father couldn't continue his sentence. The general cleared his throat before saying, "Well, that should do with that. Now, take this and use it wisely, Captain."

Sasuke's eyes widened as not only was he pronounced 'Captain', but was also given the Uchiha clan's special katana with their clan symbol etched into the handle. It had been used and passed down from generation to generation and now it was in his own hands as his own. Fugaku smirked at his youngest's surprised expression and said, "Consider it a late gift for your twenty-first year."

"Thank you, and I won't let you down taking on this new role as captain," Sasuke said in return, bowing towards Fugaku.

The general nodded before standing and assembling his weapons and attaching them to the gear he was wearing before stepping out of the tent, followed by Ebisu. Sasuke stood and attached the katana to his own gear with a small smile on his face as he thought, _Captain Uchiha, leader of the Land of Fire's bravest ninja._ With a satisfied nod, he stepped out of the tent only to be a bit dumbfounded at what he saw. All of the recruits, all of them, were fighting and beating on one another. Fugaku quirked an eyebrow before walking towards his horse where his set of troops were waiting. Tying his headband on, he looked down at the emperor's advisor and his son and said, "Good luck, and I hope to meet you at the emperor's palace to celebrate our victory."

And with that, the general and his troops took off, leaving the ninja camp and riding out of sight. Sasuke looked after him and softly replied, "Good luck, father."

Looking back at his recruits, he frowned at what he was seeing. Ebisu, who was taking down notes, said, "Day one, ready when you are."

Sasuke nodded before saying in a loud, stern voice, "Recruits!"

All of the recruits stopped fighting before moving and pointing down saying, "They started it!"

Hinata and Sakura, both of which had been curled up on the ground, looked up as a shadow fell over them. Seeing what they assumed was the captain glaring down at them, they quickly stood at attention. Hinata blinked in surprise as the man was suddenly in her face as he said, "I don't need any sort of nuisances going on in my camp, do you understand me?"

"Hey, it wasn't-" Sakura started in her man voice, only to be quickly told to shut up.

"Give me your conscription notice, both of you."

Sakura quickly gave hers to Sasuke, Hinata holding onto hers while the captain read her friends'. Sasuke read over it before saying, "I assume you are Haruno Kizashi's son or nephew."

"Yes, Haruno Zen at your service, sir," Sakura said, sounding like a true soldier.

Sasuke's eyes quickly moved to Hinata and she held out her notice, flinching when he snatched it from her. She expected him to read it, but was surprised when he suddenly asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh, uh," she started.

Ebisu appeared in her face with a scowl and said in a daunting tone, "Your commanding officer just asked you a question."

Trying again, Hinata cleared her throat and said in a deep voice, "I have a name, a boy one at that. Uh, it's, um…"

Kiba decided to help and whispered, "Hey, what about 'Kankuro'?"

"His name is Kankuro," Hinata whispered back, gesturing towards the purple faced man.

Thinking "he" was talking to him, Sasuke said, "I didn't ask for his name, I asked for _your_ name."

"Uh," Hinata stammered, wracking her brain for just one name.

"What about 'Neji', like your cousin?" Kiba suggested. "Or 'Misaki'? Or 'Jin'?"

"Kiba," Hinata warned.

"Kiba?" Sasuke replied.

"No."

"Then what is it?!"

"It's Hizashi!"

"Hizashi?"

"Yes, Hizashi. I was named after my uncle."

Sasuke frowned before opening the notice he had taken from her. Reading it, his eyes widened at the name of the great war hero. Looking back at her he asked, "Hyuuga Hiashi? _The_ Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"I wasn't aware he had a son," Ebisu said in surprise as he and the captain gazed at the "boy".

Hinata fidgeted under their intense gazes and turned to look at Sakura who shrugged in return. She looked back at the two men as they both agreed she was indeed a Hyuuga due to her white eyes and long brown hair. While they were doing that, she was hoping that she would be able to keep up the charade of being a man, seeing as the captain and emperor's advisor seemed to buy it, though the advisor kept giving her and Sakura slightly suspicious looks.

Seeming satisfied with his interrogation, Sasuke walked around them and towards the rest of the troops. In a loud, firm voice he said, "Alright men, say 'thank you' to your new friends Zen and Hizashi. Because thanks to them, you all will be picking up every single grain of rice that has been spilt across this camp, cooked and uncooked. And when you're done, you will all have one piece of bread for dinner. And be up bright and early tomorrow, for tomorrow the real training begins. And as for you two." Sasuke turned to them. "Get out of my sight until tomorrow."

As he walked away, everyone turned and glared at the two disguised girls, some even cracking their knuckles and growling at them menacingly. Sakura grabbed Hinata and they both quickly left that area of the camp, making their way to where their horses and tents were already set up. Once they got away from the eyes of others, Kiba crawled out of Hinata's shirt and rested on her shoulder saying, "You really need to work on your people skills."

"I can't believe you did that, Kiba," Sakura said. "Did you really have to cause a fight? Now no one is going to like us."

Hinata ignored her friend and guardian as they bickered. Her mind was already weary and she hoped that things didn't get much worse than they already had. And above all, she had to convince everyone that she was a man, otherwise her death would be imminent.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 6

 _"_ _Hinata, be careful!" An called out as she watched her daughter climb the tree she was standing under._

 _Hiashi stood next to his wife with a trained eye on their four year old child, a small smile on his face as he watched her climb the tree. Hinata had been trying to climb the tree for a week now and was finally getting higher than she had before._

 _Hinata giggled as she steadied herself against the tree and looked up at the next branch. It was so high! Reaching up she tried to grab it with her little hand and use her feet to climb up. However her foot slipped and she lost her footing, causing her to stumble and thus fall from the tree down to the ground._

 _An gasped in horror and screamed, "Hinata!"_

 _Strong arms wrapped around her little body as she fell, catching her before she could hit the ground. Opening her eyes Hinata looked up into the wide, scared eyes of her father. Blinking she sat up in Hiashi's arms and hugged him tightly around his neck. Hiashi let out a breath of relief and returned the hug, glad that his daughter was safe._

 _Pulling away he said, "You need to be more careful, Hinata. I don't want you to get hurt, it would make me very sad."_

 _"_ _Okay, father," Hinata replied nodding before she was scooped up into her mother's arms in a tight hug._

 _When An finished doting on Hinata to make sure she was fine, she placed her back on her feet and suggested they head back inside for lunch. Hinata nodded and followed her mother back inside, but not before taking Hiashi's hand and walking with him side by side. Hinata smiled up at her father who smiled down at her, the two of them having a private father-daughter moment that was just for them._

"Hinata! Wake up!" Sakura's voice suddenly cut in, startling Hinata out of her sleep.

Hinata quickly sat up very disoriented and said, "Wh-What?"

Sakura was sitting next to her holding a piece of bread in her hand and was already fully dressed in the standard training uniform, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Green eyes looked into her white ones before the pinkette said, "Hurry up and get dressed. We have ten minutes to get to the training field with the rest of the troops and you need to eat so I got this piece of bread for you."

Hinata nodded and stretched a bit before getting up and started getting dressed, putting on the necessary clothes and black training sandals. While she ate her bread, Sakura took the time to tie her friend's brown hair back and braid it down and secured it right when Hinata finished eating. Once she was done they exited the tent and began to walk through the camp headed for the training ground. Along the way Hinata asked, "Where's Kiba?"

"Sleeping in, I guess," Sakura answered. "As long as he doesn't do anything to mess up today, I don't care where he is or what he does."

The girls couldn't help but giggle, but they instantly stopped when they stepped onto the training grounds and were encountered by all of the men there. The majority of them weren't paying them any mind, but the few that did were glaring at them. Naruto walked over to them and greeted, "Hi guys. Just ignore them, okay?"

"It's kind of hard to when they're glaring hatred at us," Sakura replied in her man voice.

"Trust me Zen, they'll come around."

Hinata glanced over towards Gaara to see him scowling so hard at her that she thought she probably should have spontaneously combusted right there. She wasn't sure she agreed with the blond male. If anything, the other troops might never come around.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his tent meditating, his eyes closed in concentration and his body rigid yet relaxed. He had been meditating since the crack of dawn to get find peace and patience when training the recruits. His mind was clear, he felt focused, he-

Black and red eyes flashed behind his closed eyelids, followed by the swing of a katana blade, blood splattering, and the dead bodies of his clan members, his mother's included.

Onyx eyes snapped open and the raven had to take a few deep breaths before calming himself. Once he did a hard glare came over his face as he gritted his teeth. Standing up to exit his tent he thought, _Itachi will pay for what he has done. And if Father hasn't gotten him first, I will kill him myself._

He strode towards the training grounds to see his troops all standing in talking, and it also looked like the youngest Sabaku was about to punch the Hyuuga. In a loud voice he called out, "Soldiers!"

The recruits he was to train into ninja all looked at him before quickly filing into a line, their heads up and standing at attention. As he walked down the line he said, "All of you will arrive quickly and quietly every morning. Otherwise you will deal with me, and trust me you do not want that."

As he said this he took off his shirt, revealing his healthy pale skin, his strong muscular arms, chest, and abdominals. Hinata's pearl eyes widened at the sight and she felt her cheeks heat up. Captain Uchiha was…exquisite, and truth be told a pleasant sight for the eyes. The disguised girl felt her heart flutter in her chest and she looked down at her feet momentarily to get her bearings. It didn't help when she heard Sakura mutter, "Oh my."

Sasuke grabbed a bow and arrow and set it in place, pulling back on the string with the arrow in place, pointing it up at a fifty foot post and letting the arrow fly, the arrow getting lodged into the post at the very top. Turning back to the troops he said, "Akimichi, retrieve the arrow."

Choji gulped before stepping forward towards the post. Just when he was about to start climbing, Sasuke spoke, "Wait, you're forgetting two very important things."

The captain walked over towards the big man with two heavy weights on thick leather straps in his hand. He attached one to one of Choji's wrists and held it up in the air saying, "This represents discipline." Letting go of that wrist he attached the other weight to the other one and said, "And this represents strength. Both of which will be needed to retrieve the arrow."

As soon as he let go of Choji's wrist, Choji was instantly pulled to the ground from the gravity of the weights, causing a sea of snickers to come from the troops. Hinata and Sakura stayed quiet as they watched the big man try to climb the post, but only to get about six feet off the ground before falling. Sasuke shook his head and began calling troops one by one, none of them able to get far from the ground. The two people to get even remotely higher than anyone else before slipping and falling were the two late recruits, Hyuuga being a foot above Haruno, but they still hadn't even reached halfway.

As he watched Hyuuga Hizashi walk back to join the rest of the troops and rubbing his backside where he landed, Sasuke muttered, "I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

Three weeks of intense training had gone by, and it seemed as if no one was getting any better than from when they first started. It didn't help that everyone seemed to want to pick on Hinata, finding her the weakest of the bunch. The only friends it seemed she had were of course Sakura, but Naruto as well. Hinata was finding it hard to keep up with the training and wanted to on more than enough occasions to give up, but she had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for her father. However it seemed that her efforts weren't enough and the captain was recognizing it. Even Sakura was doing better than her and all it did was remind Hinata of the fact that her father and sister believed her to be a failure to the Hyuuga clan. But she wasn't going to give that thought any satisfaction; she would keep trying to prove her worth.

* * *

Hinata was feeling lightheaded. Captain Uchiha had the troops climbing a mountain with weighted bags to carry on a wooden stick up a mountain to build their strength and endurance. Hinata had been fine at first, but the higher they climbed, the more she felt tired and lightheaded. Sweat was pouring down her face and she wasn't sure she could keep her legs walking.

Sakura saw the condition her friend was in and encouraged, "Come on, Hinata. You've got this. Remember why you're doing this."

The struggling girl nodded, but her legs were about to give out. Kiba and Shino were trying to keep Hinata cool, but even they could see that it wouldn't be long before either her legs gave out or she passed out. After about another mile her legs finally gave out and she collapsed, unable to move any longer. Kiba and Shino jumped out of her shirt and tried to raise her head to make her get up, Kiba urging, "Come on girl, get up!"

"Kiba!" Sakura hissed, alerting him, Shino, and Hinata that someone was coming. The two of them quickly hid back inside Hinata's shirt, and just in time too.

Hinata looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Captain Uchiha coming her way, an irritated frown on his face. Bending down he grabbed her weighted stick and placed it over his shoulders with his own and said, "Haruno, keep going with the others."

"But sir-"

 _"_ _Go."_

Sakura gave Hinata a worried and apologetic look before turning and running to catch up with the other troops. Hinata looked up at the captain and began, "Captain-"

Sasuke shook his head and told "him", "Go back to camp." He then turned and ran off to join the others still making their way up the mountain. As he ran off, Hinata felt frustrated tears fill her eyes and she pounded her fist on the ground before slowly getting up and making her way back down the mountain.

Kiba climbed out of her shirt with Shino seated on his head and wrapped his tail around her neck comfortingly while saying, "It's not so bad. You'll get another chance to prove yourself tomorrow."

Hinata shook her head as she wiped her tears. She didn't think she was going to get another chance. At this point they only had four more weeks to complete their training and if she couldn't improve, then she knew there was nothing stopping Captain Uchiha from throwing her out of the army and sending her home.

* * *

Later on that night as Hinata was heading back towards her tent, she ran into the captain who had her horse packed up with all of her things. Walking over to him she stood still as he gazed down at her with eyes full of disappointment. Handing her the rein to her horse he said, "Hyuuga Hizashi, I regret to inform you that I will be sending you home early. You are through here. You haven't shown me even once that you have what it takes to be a ninja in my army. Go home."

He turned to leave and head to his tent, leaving Hinata standing there with a dejected expression. Maybe her father and sister were right. Maybe she really was a failure. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down onto her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and silently cried, feeling her horse nudge his nose against her neck in comfort. Two pairs of arms wrapped around her and she looked up to see both Sakura and Naruto hugging her.

Pulling away Sakura said, "Don't give up Hinata. You have more to prove here than anyone else."

Hinata looked at Sakura in surprise before looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, don't let that bastard bring you down. Show him that you can do this," Naruto encouraged. "And don't worry about me knowing you and Sakura are girls. She told me when I brought up the fact that your voices fluctuate between a girl's and guy's voice. I won't tell anyone, promise."

Hinata nodded before mumbling "But how can it not bring me down? He's sending me home because I can't do anything."

Naruto hugged her again and said, "Don't get discouraged. Show him and everyone that you are capable of becoming a ninja. Right now you are the weakest link; I'm just being blunt here. But everyone else isn't even really giving in any effort. If anything, you are giving the most. I guarantee that if you do one thing successfully, the one thing that no one has been able to do, it will make everyone realize they need to get their shit together and all of this training won't be for nothing."

Sakura nodded and held up the two weights that was presented to them weeks ago. Smiling she said, "Retrieve the arrow, Hinata."

* * *

Hinata had been trying to climb the fifty foot post for the whole night, Naruto and Sakura standing on the ground watching her progress. Hinata got about twenty feet up the post before slipping and falling again. A frustrated huff escaped her lips as she looked up at the post and then at the weights. She glanced towards the horizon and could see the first streaks of daylight about to break. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let it out. _I can do this, I can_ do _this,_ she thought.

Standing back up set a determined expression on her face and threw the weights around the post, the weights turning and folding over each other until they were secure around it. Once they were Hinata began climbing again, one foot over the other while moving the weights up that were tied to her wrists. She slipped a few times, but otherwise stayed up on the post. When she reached the halfway point, Sakura and Naruto began to cheer her on, Sakura making sure to lower her voice as other troops began to emerge from their tents and onto the training grounds, looking up in surprise to see Hyuuga Hizashi climbing higher than anyone had to get to the arrow. Hinata could hear the cheers and encouragement coming from the others, but she blocked it out of her mind. The only thing she was focused on at the moment was that arrow.

The sun had broken the horizon and was shining on her, but she ignored it. She was so close to the arrow, all she had to do was grab it. Finally two feet from the top, six inches above her head, she reached for the arrow and yanked it out of the post, letting out a satisfied grunt as she did so. Hinata finished climbing the post and sat on top of it, laughing to herself happily at her achievement while waving the arrow for all to see. Looking below her she saw everyone cheering and clapping for her. She could see Sakura below her, the sun hitting the pinkette's face just right where she could see the proud tears standing in her green eyes. Yes, she had finally done it.

* * *

Sasuke grunted at the loud cheering that interrupted his meditation. What in the world could the troops be so excited about this morning? Standing up he walked over to the flap of his tent and stepped out, heading towards the training ground where the cheering was coming from. He looked around at his troops in confusion, wondering what could be the source of their cheers.

Just as he was about to ask, an arrow suddenly flew down and landed just mere inches from his feet. Onyx eyes widened slightly to see it and he looked up, his eyes widened further in surprise to see none other than Hyuuga Hizashi sitting on top of the post, the arrow missing with the weights thrown over his shoulder. Hyuuga retrieved the arrow? But…how?

Before he could ponder anymore Hyuuga jumped down from the post, landing on "his" feet with perfect balance. Walking over to him "he" stopped in front of the captain and handed him the weights.

"I believe these are yours," Hinata said in her Hizashi voice.

Sasuke looked down at them before back up at her, asking, "How did you do this?"

Smiling Hinata answered, "Determination and will. I'm not done here, and I'm not leaving until it's all over."

Sasuke stared at his recruit in astonishment, not knowing what to say. He watched as the other soldiers hoisted Hyuuga up on their shoulders and carried "him" away, chanting, "Hizashi! Hizashi! Hizashi!"

Looking down at the weights, Sasuke also looked down at the arrow at his feet, and the fifty foot post. He had been certain that no one would be able to get it, but he was proven wrong, and surprisingly so, by none other than what he thought was his weakest soldier. Maybe there was more to the Hyuuga than what he originally saw if he was able to do this and tell him to his face with confidence that he wasn't leaving.

A small smile spread on Sasuke's face as he thought of the Hyuuga. He sure did seem to be interesting, and he honestly couldn't wait to see what else he would bring to the table.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 7

Sasuke was thoroughly impressed. In fact, he was almost speechless. The group of troops that had come to him that were almost incapable of doing anything, were all now working and training hard and improving more and more every day. He realized that this was all because of Hyuuga Hizashi, who had gone from the weakest link among the men to the most determined and most improved of them all, even surpassing those who had done great in the beginning. And going along with him at his pace was his friend Haruno Zen.

The soldiers were all working hard and were completing and surpassing every obstacle and bit of training that he was throwing at them. That was why that for today, instead of training until the sunset, he was going to let them go early. At the moment he was watching them all go through a sequenced training routine in time with each other, making the appropriate shouts with the appropriate move, while moving the training staffs in the air and such. He watched them make three quick movements before jumping into the air with the staffs in their hands and giving one final yell before landing and ending up in the correctly bent pose. He watched them take deep breaths and pant before he nodded and began to speak.

"Alright, that is enough for today," he said in a loud voice. Once all the ninja stood at attention once again he said, "You are all done for the day, so take the time to relax a little. You have all completed your training, but that doesn't mean that you will stop. Always take the time to train, because the Akatsuki won't hesitate to attack at any moment when we encounter them. Now go on."

"Yes Captain," the troops shouted in unison before their captain walked away.

Once Sasuke was gone they all began to leave the training grounds again, going off by themselves or with the friends that they have made. Hinata sighed and placed her staff back in the large container that they were originally in before walking back to the camp grounds. As she was walking Sakura and Naruto ran to catch up with her, walking in tune with her.

Naruto smiled and said, "That was a great training session. But I can't wait for dinner tonight."

Sakura looked over at him and asked, "Why? What are they making?"

"Ramen!"

The pinkette giggled at the blond and bumped him with her shoulder almost flirtatiously. Turning to her friend she asked, "What are you going to do, Hinata?"

Hinata shrugged and answered, "I don't know, probably rest a bit and take a bath."

"That sounds great actually, a bath," Sakura replied.

"Well then you two might want to get that out of the way before any of the men make it to the lake to get clean," Naruto said.

The disguised girl nodded and walked off, leaving her friends behind as she headed for her tent. She waved at some of the men she passed by that were sitting around talking and had just passed by the captain's tent when it suddenly opened and Captain Uchiha stepped out. The man looked at her and said, "Hyuuga, step inside please."

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden summon and nodded hesitantly, silently wondering what it was that she had done as she walked inside. Once she was inside Captain Uchiha closed the flap behind him and moved to sit on the mat that was on the ground. He looked up at her and said, "Please sit."

Sasuke watched Hyuuga sit down across from him, taking in his worried expression as he sat. Realizing what was going through the young man's mind he said, "You're not in trouble, Hyuuga. I just want to talk with you for a bit."

Nodding Hinata replied, "Alright. So, what is it that you want to speak to me about, captain?"

"Well, for one thing it's about your improvement. I must say that I am very much impressed. Yes, everyone else has done exceptionally well, but it is all because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. The moment you captured the arrow and told me that you weren't leaving, it seemed to put a sense of determination and will in these men that I've never seen before. I have no doubt that when the time comes, we will fight valiantly against the Akatsuki."

Hinata's eyes widened as she took in what Captain Uchiha said. He was, without saying so, thanking her in a way for helping her comrades become better soldiers. She had never been thanked for anything by someone that was superior to her. It made her feel good inside and a blush rose on her cheek as she looked away nervously. Smiling softly she said, "Thank you, captain."

Sasuke watched the blush that rose over the younger man's face and he found it rather endearing. In fact, the Hyuuga was very cute for a male, beautiful even and he found himself attracted to him. Despite his femininity, he was also a very skilled (now that he was trained) fighter and seemed to be rather smart, things that he very much admired. He had even overheard some conversations Hizashi had with a few of the other troops and they were rather intellectual. Maybe he had judged him too quickly, because now he knew there was much more to the Hyuuga. He wondered what else the man was hiding that would surprise him.

The two of them talked for a while, laughing softly and getting to know each other before Hinata had to leave to go bathe. Standing up she said in her man voice, "Thank you for allowing me to speak with you, captain. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"Hm?"

"When in private call me Sasuke, and I'll call you Hizashi."

"O-Okay."

Hinata gave him a small, shy smile before nodding and leaving the tent as quickly as she could, her face feeling rather warm. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she could have sworn she had seen some sort of unspoken emotion in Captain Uchiha's onyx black eyes. Shaking her head she headed back for her own tent, wanting to grab her towel so she could have a nice bath before anyone else arrived at the lake.

* * *

Kiba paced back and forth as Hinata undressed behind her horse, saying irritably, "This is such a bad idea, Hinata. I mean what if somebody that's not Sakura sees you?"

Hinata let out a huff before replying, "Just because I have to act like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one."

"Unbelievable. She doesn't even understand how bad this is, especially if the other's come this way," Kiba mumbled to Shino as Hinata jumped into the lake where Sakura was already.

Hinata resurfaced and sighed, moving her wet hair out of her face. Looking at Sakura she asked, "So, will Naruto be joining you any time soon?"

Sakura blushed and answered, "No, he's trying to give us time to bathe and leave before the others come this way."

"Yeah, and you've both been in there long enough; get out now," Kiba said holding up Hinata's towel.

"You know Kiba, if you're that concerned, why don't you just stand watch." Hinata suggested with an amused smile. She had never seen the little dragon so worked up and nervous; it was funny.

Kiba grumbled and walked away, causing the girls to giggle before going back to clean themselves. They were fine for a while before they suddenly heard the sound of loud male voices making their way towards them, and fast. Before they could get out of the lake, Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto jumped into the lake. Eyes widened as the females saw the extra bodies in the lake with them. Looking at each other they both silently told each other that they needed to leave as inconspicuously as possible. They were able to silently move through the water without being detected, but right before they could completely make it to the edge of the water, Kankuro suddenly announced, "Look, it's Hizashi and Zen!"

Sakura cursed under her breath as Hinata stared at the men before blinking and saying in a deep voice, "Oh uh, hi guys! We um, we didn't even see you all. We were just getting clean and now we are, so we're going to go. Bye now!"

"Wait a minute!" Kankuro said swimming over to them. Reaching them he gently grabbed Hinata's arm and drug her towards him, completely missing their panicked looks. "We got off on the wrong foot when we all first met, right? So let's all start over. Hello, I'm Kankuro."

"H-Hi," Hinata replied. She moved away from Kankuro and into Sakura who bumped into Choji.

Choji smiled and said, "And I'm Choji."

Shikamaru waved slightly and said, "Shikamaru."

"You guys already know who I am," Naruto said with a grin, though he was watching them anxiously, knowing like they did that their chances of being discovered as females was extremely high at the moment.

Sakura backed away from Choji with Hinata and turned, only to look down when she saw Gaara standing on a rock and shamelessly showing off his nakedness. Hinata blushed scarlett and looked down as well as Gaara spoke in his grave voice, "And I'm Gaara, the better of these idiots."

Kankuro laughed and said, "Well I bet Zen and I can take you, little brother."

"I really don't want to take him anywhere at the moment, or ever," Sakura replied moving away from the usually purple faced man.

Choji looked at his friends before looking back at the two "men". Shaking his head he said, "But Zen, Hizashi, we have to fight!"

Hinata shook her head and replied, "No we don't. We could just-"

Before she could finish, Kankuro let out a yelp and exclaimed, "Something bit me on the ass!"

Kiba popped up out of the water spluttering and said, "Ugh, what a nasty flavor."

Naruto looked at Kiba and yelled, "Snake!"

Naruto, Kankuro, and Choji began thrashing and yelling, looking for the supposed snake. This gave the girls a buffer and Hinata whistled for her horse who quickly came to the water carrying both hers and Sakura's towels. The girls grabbed them as they got out of the water and wrapped them around their naked bodies, quickly covering up. Sakura pushed her wet hair out of her face and said, "That was way too close."

"No, that was sickening. Ya'll owe me for saving your asses!" Kiba retorted, munching on mint leaves, obviously pissed for having to bite Kankuro on his backside.

"You didn't have to bite him in his butt cheek," Sakura said like it was obvious.

Hinata squeezed the water out of her hair as she said, "At least we can thank Kiba for getting us out of that situation. But I definitely do not ever want to see another naked man again."

As soon as she said that, the rest of the troops ran past them, just as naked as the other five men in the lake already. Once they had all passed, Sakura covered her face and said, "I'm going to go get dressed and get some dinner or something."

Hinata nodded and followed Sakura, her horse walking next to her with Kiba on his back still eating mint leaves and Shino resting on his head. It had been a long day and all she wanted at the moment was to sleep. And later as she slept in her tent, her dreams were filled with a certain captain where in her dreams knew she was female.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 8

A week following the embarrassing encounter at the lake, Hinata and Sakura found that they had made some pretty good friends in Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, and Gaara. But more so than that, Hinata found herself getting to know Captain Uchiha more and more every day, or Sasuke as he would have it when they were alone.

Sasuke was a very charming individual as well as smart and very patient. Of course his patience had run short with Hinata at first, but that soon disappeared and she could see that with her, he was the most patient, kind, likable person she had ever met. With just a few encouraging words he made her feel like she was someone important, a feeling she had never gotten with her father and sister around. If she wanted to go as far as to say it, she had found a friend in the captain.

"You are probably the one soldier I definitely like among the others here," she remembered Sasuke had said to her two nights prior. "I know you'll be a great ninja one day."

Hinata smiled as she recalled those words, the way his lips formed a soft smile he seemed to only reserve for her making her heart flutter. She couldn't deny that Sasuke was a very handsome man, and now that she had gotten to know him little by little, she could honestly admit that she had fallen for him. Not in love with him per se, but her feelings had definitely developed past a crush, something Sakura had figured out quickly and gushed over.

Even with all of that, along with the extra training they were doing, Hinata still always thought of her family. How they were doing in her absence, what they were doing, if they missed her or were glad that she was gone. She missed her father most of all, and even if he found her to be a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan, at least that if she never returned she had saved him; that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

Back home in the village within the walls of the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi was sitting on the fountain staring into the water. He had always found Hinata in this position more times than not whenever she seemed to be thinking about things, and he found himself doing the same thing now that she was gone. He sighed sadly as his thoughts drifted to his firstborn daughter. Her kind eyes, her sweet smile, her gentle demeanor, her natural worry for others; it was all the things that helped to make up Hinata and he felt sick knowing that he saw those as weaknesses.

When had he gotten so caught up in keeping the honor in his family name that he had begun to try and mold Hinata into the perfect image of a Hyuuga that his own father had drilled into him and his brother? Of the two of them Hizashi was the outspoken one and questioned authority, a trait their father didn't approve of and claimed that it lead to his death, something he still didn't really believe to this day. But Hiashi knew that he couldn't dwell on the past too much now. His mind was filled with the constant worry that one day he would receive a letter saying that Hinata, or whatever alias she was going by to appear as a man in the army was dead. He didn't think his heart would be able to bear the loss of his child, especially when it already had to do so with the loss of his twin and his wife.

Watching not too far off was Hanabi, a frown on her face. Ever since her sister had left months ago to take their father's place in the army, their father had been doing nothing but seeming to mope whenever he wasn't attending to business. It was unnatural for Hanabi and it actually frightened and confused her seeing her strong father so down about her incapable older sister. She remembered how she had been walking past a few maids and had overheard their discussion, the conversation revolving around Hiashi and Hinata.

 _(Flashback…)_

 _Hanabi was walking through the hallways of the house, heading towards her bedroom to begin her studies when she heard quiet talking. It wasn't whispering, but it was low enough so that if anyone went by they wouldn't really hear the conversation. Knowing it was probably the maids gossiping as usual she was about it leave it alone, until she heard her sister's name be spoken quietly._

 _Wondering what they were talking about Hanabi crept closer to the corner, peering around it to see three of the maids speaking in hushed tones. Edging closer while still being unseen she began to listen._

 _"_ _It's almost strange, but also really nice to see," the first maid spoke._

 _"_ _Yes it is, seeing Lord Hiashi so concerned about Hinata-sama," the second maid replied._

 _"_ _I haven't seen him worry about her since before Lady An passed," the third maid spoke._

 _"_ _Yes, before her passing he was very lively and such. But ever since then he became so closed off and the next thing we knew he was being very hard on Hinata-sama, demanding she be this and that of a Hyuuga."_

 _"_ _And then he began to raise Hanabi-sama in such the same way his father raised him and his brother, with little to no love and making everything strictly about family honor. I hate to say it, but sometimes I think Lord Hiashi doesn't even love his children."_

 _The other two maids nodded in agreement and then the second one said, "But seeing the way he is now with Hinata-sama gone, it is very obvious that he loves her dearly. Everyone does and is worried about her."_

 _"_ _The only one who doesn't seem to be worried is Hanabi-sama."_

 _"_ _Unfortunately that is true. But I hope Hinata-sama returns safely. I don't think Lord Hiashi will be able to take her loss along with Lady An's. Especially considering Hinata-sama is just like Lady An."_

 _"_ _Yes, and if she dies, Kami-sama forbid, it will probably be like losing Lady An all over again for him."_

 _The maids all nodded with saddened expressions on their faces. They then decided to stop talking and get back to work, none of them ever knowing their conversation had been overheard."_

 _(End Flashback…)_

Hanabi shook her head as she turned to head towards her room. She still couldn't understand it all, how everyone could hold out so much hope for the return of Hinata. She thought it to be a blessing that she was gone and then maybe bring the Hyuuga family honor in death if she died since she was unable to do so alive. But even still, some part of her, a part of her that she hadn't tapped into for years, seemed to hope as well for Hinata's return. But she ignored it in favor of continuing with her life and ignoring the fact that everyone, including her father, was moping over her older sister's absence.

* * *

Sasuke was in a heated argument with Ebisu, telling him that his troops were ready for battle. They had completed their training and were some of the hardest working ninja he had ever seen. They were ready, he just knew it. However Ebisu claimed that he could see no improvement and that he would send word to General Fugaku that the captain's army was not ready to even begin to try and battle against the Akatsuki. Furthermore Ebisu basically questioned his abilities as captain and excused him from his tent before closing the flap behind the younger man.

Grumbling under his breath Sasuke stalked away from Ebisu's tent to go and clear his head. It was as he passed by a tree did he hear a soft call of his name. Turning around he saw Hizashi giving him a look of concern. He couldn't help but look into his pale eyes and he could see nothing but genuine worry and…was that affection?

Hinata fidgeted a little before walking up to the captain. Looking into his black eyes she said in a slightly husky voice to mask her real vocal tone, "I heard what Ebisu said to you, and I just want to say that he's wrong."

"Hn, tell his pompous ass that," Sasuke replied as he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

A soft, gentle hand took his free hand and held it tightly, a smaller thumb soothingly rubbing the palm of his hand. The raven looked down at his friend as the other said, "Well if it's any reassurance to you, I think that you're an amazing captain and a great friend."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stood staring at each other, Sasuke's hand held in Hinata's, though for him in Hizashi's. But then what followed shocked them both and happened very fast. Sasuke's large hand pulled away from the smaller one, only for both of his hands to cup her face. The next thing Hinata knew, Sasuke's lips were pressing against hers in an almost intense kiss. As shocked as she was she felt her heartbeat speed up faster than it ever had, her entire face blushing bright red, and the butterflies in her stomach became a swarm. And just as soon as the kiss happened, it was over.

Sasuke looked down into her eyes for a moment before turning around and walking away not looking back. While he walked away, Hinata stood stock still in shock before her legs trembled and gave out from underneath her. Dropping to the ground she raised a trembling hand up to her mouth and pressed her fingers against her lips.

"That was my first kiss," Hinata whispered.

* * *

Above her in the tree Kiba and Shino looked down at the young girl. Kiba crossed his arms and said, "Mhm, I knew she was digging on that pretty boy. Too bad pretty boy thinks she's a man. But that's not the issue at hand right now."

Shino squeaked a few times and jumped up and down. Kiba nodded and said, "You're right, Shino. We've worked too hard to get this girl into the army for her to not go to war. Come on, let's make moves."

Kiba and Shino jumped out of the tree on the other side and back towards Ebisu's tent, waiting for him to leave for the lake for a bath before darting inside. It was time to make a fake letter of urgency to get the army moving.


	9. Chapter 9

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

 **Author's Note: Just a reminder that this story is a play on the Disney's _Mulan_ story, with Hinata as Mulan, Sasuke as Shang, and Kiba and Shino as Mushu and Cri-Kee. Some reviewers are still confused over no one knowing Hinata is a woman. Just wanted to throw out that reminder. Sincerely, SehunsBae37.**

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 9

Kiba watched as Shino jumped around on the parchment of paper, writing out a fake letter of urgency from General Fugaku. The letter needed to be convincing to get the army moving so they could help to fight the Akatsuki. There was no way Kiba was about to let that pervert of a man Ebisu ruin his hard work into getting Hinata into the army only to be sent home.

After a while Kiba said, "Alright, let me see what you got."

Shino jumped off of the sheet of paper and wiped his feet as Kiba read what he had written. He was very pleased with what he had come up with and was sure Kiba would be as well. A moment later Kiba said, "This would be good, if it was a letter full of sugar coated pleasantries. Hello?! We're at war here! Make it sound more urgent please!"

The little dragon balled up the paper as the cricket jumped into the ink and began hopping all over the paper again, forming new words. Standing over him Kiba read what he was hopping out, nodding as he went on. Smiling Kiba exclaimed, "Better, much better!" Snatching the paper out from under Shino he said, "Come on, let's go!"

The two of them quickly moved out of sight and quickly back to Hinata's tent to grab her armor. Using it they made a fake man puppet and found a nearby panda, using it to ride on. Settling on it they headed towards the lake where the men and essentially Ebisu was taking a bath.

"Do you see the pervert, Shino?" Kiba asked.

Shino squeaked in response and pointed in a different direction from where they were faced. Turning Kiba could see Ebisu getting chased out of the lake by the rest of the army, the men laughing after him. Kiba nodded and turned the panda bear towards the man and they went over to him as they got out of the lake, his towel wrapped around him.

Reaching him they could hear Ebisu yelling at the others that they owed him a new pair of slippers and that he doesn't squeal like a girl. However that statement was proven false when he turned and saw the panda in front of him. Kiba had to stifle his laughter before getting into character, handing the man the fake letter of urgency and deflecting his question about who he was. He and Shino quickly made their escape as Ebisu read the letter, a look of worry coming over his face.

Watching from the tree they saw him run off towards the campsite yelling for the captain. As he went Kiba said, "Alright, now things are getting moving. Come on, let's go tell homegirl."

* * *

"You're blushing," Sakura suddenly said, her voice startling Hinata.

Jumping in surprise Hinata turned to look at her and asked, "Huh? What did you say?"

"You're blushing. Did something happen?"

Hinata ended up blushing further before nodding and telling her friend what had transpired between her and Captain Uchiha. By the end of it Sakura was looking at her with wide green eyes and her mouth was hung open. Blinking she asked, "Really? He kissed you?"

"Yes, but he thinks I'm a man and it probably meant nothing," Hinata replied looking down.

"Well you are posing as one, but that's not the main thing right now. He's attracted to you!"

"No, he isn't."

"He kissed you, so he totally is."

"Okay, but if he is he's attracted to Hizashi, not Hinata."

Sakura wasn't sure what to say in response to that. It wasn't like Hinata was wrong. Sasuke had kissed her, but he kissed her thinking she was her male persona Hizashi. She wanted to say something to cheer her friend up, but before she could Kiba suddenly dropped down on her shoulder. Letting out a screech of surprise she grabbed Kiba by his neck, threw him down on the ground, and stomped on him three times.

Hearing the pain filled yells, Hinata pushed Sakura off of Kiba and bent down to gently pick him up. Holding him to not cause him any more pain she asked, "Kiba, are you alright?"

Kiba coughed and groaned before looking up at Sakura and yelled, "What the hell, Pinky?! Why would you stomp all over me for?!"

"Announce yourself next time!" Sakura yelled back. "You can't just pop up out of nowhere when you want to!"

"The hell I can't!"

"Kiba, what is it that you wanted?" Hinata asked the dog-dragon hybrid, clearly wanting to change the subject before the two of them got into a real fight.

Kiba stretched his little body out, his bones popping as he glared at Sakura before saying, "Pack your things, ladies. We're about to move out and go to the front."

Both Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened at the words that came out of the dragon's mouth. They were going to go towards the front lines? Blinking in surprise Hinata asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the general just sent an urgent message and called for you all."

"And you know this because…?" Sakura asked looking at Kiba suspiciously.

"I was eavesdropping Pinky, but that's beside the point. We're going to war! Oh, and Hinata, you're armor may have some leaves and panda fur stuck to it."

Hinata frowned in confusion before turning to head to her tent, ready to get her things together and move out when Captain Uchiha said so. It wouldn't be long before the news spread throughout the camp and she wanted to be ready.

* * *

Hiashi's eyes snapped open, his meditation immediately interrupted. He had been meditating in the family, trying to find a sense of peace to ease his worried mind over Hinata, as well as try and feel closer to his late wife and brother. He had been having lovely visions of the past, back to when Hinata was a little girl and had been growing up, how he and his family had been happy and essentially normal until the passing of Lady An. It was then that instead of properly mourning his wife, he began to run his home the way his father had run his, strictly with no room for error. An had been what kept him grounded and thinking rationally with raising his family, but with her gone he hadn't been able to hold onto that. Now he wished he had with Hinata taking his place in a war she shouldn't be fighting in.

The reason however he was no longer mediating was that the vision that had been sent to him was of Hinata fighting. She had been brandishing a sword, fighting and running through the army around her, and there was bloodshed and a lot of it. His blood ran cold at the thought of Hinata being a part of the bloodshed.

Turning around he gazed out onto the grounds of the Hyuuga compound, noticing how the leaves were beginning to change color as fall was just around the corner. Pretty soon it would be winter and then once again spring. He realized Hinata would not be home for her nineteenth birthday, and probably not be home until after, if she came home at all.

Looking back at the marble stone where his wife and brother's names were carved, he said, "I don't know what is to come for Hinata, but if you can hear me, please watch out for her."


	10. Chapter 10

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 10

After getting the summon to go to the front from General Uchiha Fugaku, none of them knowing it was fake, the entire army had packed up and headed that way. It was a long trek and before any of the soldiers knew it, it was snowing, alerting them that winter was upon them. And one day as they were trekking through the snow, Sakura suddenly gasped and said, "Hina-, I mean Hizashi! You're birthday is coming up soon."

Hinata nodded and replied in her man voice, "Yes, in four days time if I've counted correctly."

"Hyuuga, your birthday is coming up?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, I'll be turning nineteen."

"That's great!" Kankuro slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders, almost knocking the disguised girl over. "We'll have to celebrate if we can."

Stepping out of the man's hold Hinata shook her head and said, "I'd rather not, but thank you anyway."

Naruto piped in and said, "But we have to! We did for everyone else who's had a birthday so far."

"Thanks for the offer, but really I'm fine without one," Hinata insisted. "I don't think I'd be able to focus on it anyway with what we're going to be walking into soon."

She turned her head to keep moving forward, only to stop in her tracks and let out a gasp. There, before her and her fellow troops, was where General Fugaku's army was, or was supposed to be, along with what may have been a village. Everything was burnt to the ground, little to nothing left. And among all of the debris were still, lifeless bodies. The carnage was disturbing and Hinata found herself unconsciously moving closer to Sakura, seeking comfort as she tore her gaze away.

The troops looked to Captain Uchiha as he moved past them on his horse and commanded, "Spread out and search for survivors."

Everyone spread out and began searching for any survivors, calling out 'Hello?' and 'Is anyone out there?' and 'Is anyone alive?'. Hinata couldn't even bring herself to call out these questions as she slowly moved through the carnage and destruction, glancing at the spilled blood and weapons that were cast aside in the obvious fight. She knew there were no survivors, the Akatsuki wouldn't leave any. Sakura placed her hand on her shoulder and said softly, "This is awful."

"Yes," Hinata replied just as soft. "It's hard for me to believe my father witnessed this years ago. And now here I am doing the same. It's so…sad."

Sakura nodded before moving along with a few others, searching for survivors though it was futile. Hinata too began to walk and only stopped when she saw a handmade doll lying in front of her. And not far off from the doll was the lifeless body of a little girl who was probably no more than three. Trembling Hinata bent down and picked up the little girl, staring into her lifeless brown eyes. Tears filled her eyes and before she knew it, she was holding the little girl close to her chest as she cried. This wasn't fair. This little girl probably had so much to look forward to in her future with a fantastic life to live, and it had been taken away from her before she could even begin to experience it.

A gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her with sad eyes before saying, "We'll avenge her Hizashi, I promise."

Hinata nodded before laying the girl back down in the snow, reaching over and grabbing the doll and folding it into her arms. She then gently closed the girl's eyes before standing and leaving her, wiping her tears away. She stepped up next to Sasuke who was looking around and heard him murmur to himself, "Where is he? My father should be here."

"Captain!" Ebisu called, an unreadable expression on his face, though his face had turned pale.

Sasuke rushed over to the advisor and looked to where he was pointing, only to stop in his tracks, his body going completely rigid. Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and the other troops rushed over to see what their captain was seeing as well. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands as her pearl eyes widened. Before all of them was General Fugaku's army, all of them slaughtered as well as their horses. Movement caught their eyes and they turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them holding something in his hands. Looking at Sasuke he said lowly, "Captain, the General."

Bracing himself Sasuke walked over to Shikamaru and saw to his horror his father's head held in his soldier's hands. Shoved in Fugaku's mouth was a piece of cloth, which turned out to be a part of his father's headband when Sasuke pulled it out. Familiar writing was scrawled across it, its words making Sasuke shake in rage, his eyes hardening as he read them.

 _Foolish little brother. Father was easy, you will be as well._

Sasuke crumbled the cloth in his hand before throwing it down, then taking his father's decapitated head from the other man's hands and walking away into the sea of fallen ninja. His troops watched him walk away before being advised by Ebisu to file back in line and to wait for the captain. Sakura had to pull Hinata along as the disguised girl kept standing and staring after Sasuke, her heart going out to him. Her father wasn't dead but could have been, and she could only imagine how Sasuke was feeling at the moment.

* * *

A few days after discovering the carnage that had been the aftermath of General Fugaku's army fighting and losing against the Akatsuki, everything suddenly came to a head. It was Hinata's birthday and she was now officially nineteen years hold. However she found no reason to celebrate considering what had transpired. Not to say it wasn't acknowledged by a few, but everyone knew it wasn't an appropriate time to celebrate.

They were still tromping through the snow in the mountains, on the alert for any suspicious movements or sounds. They had acquired wagons some time ago to carry some of their heavier weaponry, some of those being canons. Hinata's horse was one of the many pulling wagons, though she would trade off with Sakura's horse every other day. However today her horse was pulling the wagon.

They had walked about another mile when all of a sudden, a loud 'BOOM' was heard, causing Hinata, Sakura, and everyone else to duck. Hinata glanced up to see a canon flying through the sky and disappearing before turning around with a scowl on her face, looking through the burnt hole in the wagon at Kiba. Kiba looked at her before pointing to Shino who was frowning at him and said, "It wasn't me?"

Sakura glared at Kiba as well and practically growled, "What…the hell?"

Before Kiba could respond the sound a galloping horse was heard. Turning the disguised girls saw the captain coming their way, an irritated expression on his face. As soon as he reached them he asked, "What happened?"

"Uh," Hinata started, but Sasuke continued talking.

"You just gave away our position! Do you have any idea what you-"

An arrow suddenly cut through them, embedding itself into Sasuke's armor near his shoulder. The impact knocked him off of his horse and caused everyone else to look in the direction to see where it came from. Several pairs of eyes widened as they saw hundreds of arrows and kunai flying through the air, intent on raining down on them all. Sasuke tore the arrow out of his armor and yelled, "Save the canons! Move into position! Move!"

Everything turned into chaos at that moment. Troops were running everywhere, grabbing canons from the wagons, moving to prepare to fire them off. Many of them however were unable to escape the rain of arrows against them and were struck down, Captain Uchiha's numbers dropping quickly. Sakura was struggling to keep her horse calm enough so she could get on him, while Hinata had to take her sword and cut her horse away from the wagon. A fiery arrow had landed on the wagon and Hinata knew there were some explosives in it, causing her to act to save her horse. She was successful and she and her horse ran off, gaining distance between them and the wagon before it eventually blew up. Attacks from both sides went on for a while before Sasuke finally commanded they cease fire.

Smoke that had been filling the air began to slowly dissipate, the view becoming clear once more. Everything and everyone was still, eyes trained up higher in the mountains from where the arrows had come from. Once the smoke had cleared, Sakura and Hinata gasped softly at seeing the vast amount of ninja in the opposing army. The Akatsuki army was huge! There was no way they would win, not without some sort of miracle.

The leader of the Akastuki, some orange haired man with more than enough piercings in his face looked down at them from his horse before raising his arm. Sasuke's army went rigid at the movement, anticipating what he would do next. The orange haired man held his arm still for a moment, and then brought it down harshly, his troops letting out battle cries before they all began to ride their horses down the mountain down to the opposing one below them.

"Stand your ground, be ready to fight," Sasuke told his remaining troops as they drew their swords. "If we die, we die with honor for our country."

Hinata and Sakura drew their swords as well, Sakura transferring hers into her other hand. Reaching over she grabbed Hinata's and held it tightly, Hinata returning the tight grip. They both knew that this could very well be their last day as best friends alive. But if they were going out, they would go out together and fighting.

Looking down at her sword Hinata looked at her reflection, taking in her pale face and frightened expression. But the thing that caught her attention the most was her eyes, how in them she saw determination, will, and courage, things she very well struggled with all of her life. It was hard for her to believe she had those things in her at the moment, but if one was about to face their likely death, it was better to do so this way than as a coward.

She vaguely heard Sasuke continuing to give orders, but she did hear him say one thing that caught her attention greatly. He had just told Kankuro to take their remaining canon and aim it at the leader, whose name was 'Nagato'. Frowning Hinata looked to see Kankuro setting the canon in place in the snow before looking back at the advancing Akatsuki. She looked back at the canon before looking up at the slightly curved snow covered mountain towering above all of them. She stared at it for a while before an idea struck her. It was crazy and dangerous, but it was worth a shot.

Sheathing her sword she let go of Sakura's hand, ignoring her surprised cry of her name as she ran towards Kankuro. Reaching him she knocked him away from the canon before grabbing it and running towards the Akatuski, ignoring the alarmed shouts of her fellow ninja. Stopping about fifty yards away, she set the canon down and began trying to light it, not being able to strike her matches, or striking them but them going out too soon. Kiba, who had somehow made it into her armor at one point, popped out and looked to see what she was doing as well as see how quickly the Akatsuki were going to be on top of her.

"Okay, you might want to light that right about now," Kiba told her in a calm yet panicked voice. "Also, pretty boy is coming as well, so you might want to hurry up."

Hinata struck her last match and was about to light the canon when it suddenly went out. Pearl eyes widened and she instantly began to pat herself down searching for more matches before her eyes settled on Kiba on her shoulder. Grabbing him she pointed his snout towards the wick of the canon and yanked on him, causing him to breath out fire while also letting out some sort of dog yelp. Letting go of Kiba she covered her ears as the canon fired off, right when Nagato got before her. The sound startled his horse as well as him, the canon going up and above his head towards the mountain. As it soared and inched closer to the mountain, she could hear Kiba yelling, "YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS?! HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"I wasn't aiming for him," Hinata said softly as the canon made contact with the mountain. She smirked as she saw it begin to rumble and fall apart, eventually turning into an avalanche that was barreling down towards them. She smirked as she saw Nagato's shocked expression as he realized what she had just done. However it quickly disappeared when he raised his sword and swung it at her. She ducked out of the way, not even registering that he had cut her right in the side of her abdomen.

Scrambling up to her feet she ran back towards the rest of the troops, grabbing Sasuke along the way as he had been staring flabbergasted at what she had done as well. However the rumbling snow was beginning to overpower them, as it had completely buried the Akatsuki army by this point. Luckily Sakura came along on her horse, Naruto on Hinata's yelling, "Come on!" Naruto jumped from Hinata's horse onto Sakura's with her, Hinata climbing on her horse and reaching a hand out to grab Sasuke's. Unfortunately Sasuke was pulled under by the weight of the snow. Hinata looked around before finally spotting her captain being carried away by the moving snow. Pulling the reins of her horse she made her way towards him, able to reach him and pull him onto her horse seeing as seemed to be unconscious.

"Come on, boy! We can do this!" Hinata yelled as they began to move towards what was left of their army and their horses. All of them were taking shelter underneath some large, curved rocks that were protecting them from the large amounts of moving snow. It was a struggle but they managed to fight the snow and make it, taking shelter under another rock. Pretty soon the avalanche finally stopped, all of the snow that had fallen from the mountain going having gone over the cliff.

Hinata slid from her horse and helped Sasuke off of it as well, the man coming back around. Everyone moved out from their shelter of the rocks and moved towards Hinata and Sasuke, eyes wide as they looked at her in awe. Sakura rushed towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug whispering, "Never do that again!"

"I won't," Hinata replied as she hugged the pinkette.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke's voice suddenly cut through them. Pulling away from Sakura Hinata faced her captain, tensing a little at seeing his hard expression. He gazed at her and said, "You are the craziest man I have ever met in my whole damn life." He continued to look at her before his lips cracked a genuine smile. "And I owe you my life for it. I would have never thought to do something like that and still be able to save myself and the rest of Fire Country. I hope one day I can return the favor. Well done."

A blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks and she looked down with a smile adorning her lips. However she was surprised when Naruto suddenly shouted, "Give it up for Hizashi: the bravest ninja ever!"

Everyone around them cheered save for Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata grinned brightly at the praise and looked around at her friends. When her eyes landed on Gaara however she saw him frowning at staring at her, or somewhere on her anyway. Tilting her head she asked, "Gaara, what's wrong?"

"Blood," Gaara instantly said pointing at her abdomen.

The disguised girl looked down at her abdomen and saw a large blood stain through her uniform. She placed her hand over it before taking it away, looking at the blood staining her hand. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Hinata rocked a bit before stumbling back, practically falling only to be caught by Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the blood in horror before yelling, "He's wounded! Get help!"

Sakura dropped down next to them and picked up a handful of snow, placing it on the wound. Looking at her friend with tears in her eyes she told her loud enough for only her to hear, "Don't you leave me here, Hinata. Don't you leave me just yet."

Hinata looked up at Sakura through eyelids that were threatening to shut as she was quickly losing consciousness from the blood loss. Faintly she heard Sasuke saying, "Hizashi, hold on, alright? Just hold on."


	11. Chapter 11

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 11

Everyone waited silently, impatiently waiting for news on the condition of Hizashi in the medic tent. Was there bravest soldier going to make it? He absolutely had to! Their army just wouldn't be the same without the brave Hyuuga. Even Captain Uchiha was pacing anxiously awaiting news about Hizashi's condition. However the ones that seemed to be even more anxious than anyone else were Zen (Sakura) and Naruto. Everyone figured that it was because they were closest to the Hyuuga, but that wasn't the case.

Sakura was freaking out and couldn't stop shaking. It wasn't that she wasn't sure Hinata would pull through. No, it was because she knew that the medic would discover something about her friend that in no way could be hidden. He'd know Hinata was a girl and would end up telling Captain Uchiha. Hinata could die if that happened! Naruto was trying to give comfort to the disguised pink haired girl, but even he couldn't help but worry. Over by the tent, Kiba and Shino were also waiting nervously, knowing Hinata's well kept secret all these months was finally going to be figured out.

Before long the medic stepped out of the tent and Captain Uchiha hurried over to him, demanding to know news on Hizashi. However the medic began whispering in the captain's ear, causing the troops to wonder what was wrong. Sakura stood up abruptly with a worried expression when Captain Uchiha's expression turned to one of confusion and incredulity. He looked at the medic in disbelief before quickly brushing past him and into the medic tent. The pinkette let out a nervous gasp, her hands moving to cover her mouth, her entire form trembling. She knew this was not good, not in the slightest.

* * *

 _"Hinata," a voice called to her._

 _Hinata looked up from where she was seated on the floor in her room. Seeing that it was her father she smiled and greeted, "Hello father."_

 _Hiashi smiled and walked into the five year old's room and sat next to her. Crossing his legs he said, "Your mother has had the baby."_

 _"Really? What is it?"_

 _"It's a girl, just like you."_

 _Hinata smiled brightly and excitedly looked at her father exclaiming, "Yay! I have a sister!"_

 _Chuckling Hiashi picked her up and placed her in his lap saying, "Yes, you do. And you have to promise to always be nice and protect her. Can you do that for me?"_

 _Nodding Hinata answered, "Yes, I promise father. And when I'm big enough, I'm going to protect you and mother, too."_

 _Hiashi laughed as he hugged his daughter close, kissing the top of her hair and stroking her soft, dark blue hair. Hinata smiled happily and snuggled into her father, happy she was able to make him smile. She loved her father, she really did._

Hinata ears caught the sound of a tent flap opening, causing her to wake up from her dream, open her eyes and look around. Her eyes found the form of Captain Uchiha standing over her, a frown on his face. Blinking to clear the blurriness in her eyes, she softly said, "Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't show it, but he was surprised hearing the soft tone of Hizashi's voice. In fact, he was more surprised to how feminine it sounded, more feminine than it ever had sounded before. However his black eyes did widen in surprise when the person lying on the cot sat up, the blanket covering them falling down around their waist. There, wrapped in bandages, was a pair of breasts, rather large breasts at that. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. Hyuuga Hizashi, his best ninja and the man he was very fond of, so much so he was sure he liked him romantically, was really a female.

Hinata looked confused at the captain's surprised and slightly horrified expression, wondering what was wrong. Realizing he wasn't looking at her face but rather her chest, she looked down as well, only to let out a gasp. Her breasts, though wrapped up, were very visible on her chest. They were no longer hidden and Sasuke now knew she was a girl. Grabbing the blanket she lifted it to cover her breasts, and not bothering to disguise her voice anymore she said, "Sasuke, I can explain. Just please listen to me."

Shaking his head Sasuke turned away from her, a pained expression on his face, ignoring her as she called his name. Right when he was about to exit the medic tent, the flap opened again and Ebisu walked in. His eyes widened as they fell on Hinata and he exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with you!"

"Sasuke!" Hinata called as the captain walked out of the tent. She moved to go after him, only to be grabbed by Ebisu roughly by her arm. He got in her face and said, "Time to expose you for the wretched snake that you are."

Without giving her a chance to speak he dragged her out of the tent saying, "You've fooled us long enough but not more! Everyone, look at what was among you all!" Grabbing the blanket from her, he snatched it away and pushed her forward, causing Hinata to stumble. "A woman!"

The soldiers all gasped and looked in disbelief at the obvious evidence that Hizashi was a female. Ebisu pushed Hinata into the snow covered ground and threw the blanket at here. Hinata looked up through her loose hair and said loudly, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi's firstborn child. I know I shouldn't have done this, but I did it to save my father."

"Ultimate dishonor!" Ebisu said, not listening at all to the young woman.

"I didn't mean for any of this to go this far!"

"Ultimate treason!"

Looking at Sasuke as she said in a pleading voice, "Please believe me, Sasuke!"

Ebisu hissed at Hinata before saying to Sasuke, "Captain, you know what needs to be done."

Sasuke looked at the older man before walking over to Hinata's horse and pulling her sword from its sheath. The horse immediately began to get wild, neighing loudly knowing what the man was going to do to its owner. Gaara grabbed the horse's reins to try and calm the animal down. As the captain walked over to where Hinata was knelt down in the snow, Ebisu looked over to where a few soldiers were trying to move to stop Sasuke, but he stopped them saying, "You know the law."

Hinata watched as Sasuke walked up to her, a hard look on his face as he looked at her. She could see pain in his black eyes and she knew her betrayal had hurt him. Tears filled her eyes as he stopped in front of her, his grip on her sword tightening. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her hair, tightening his hand in it as she let out a cry of pain. Stepping behind her he raised the sword as he watched the tears in Hinata's eyes slide out of the sides and down her face as she looked up into the darkening sky. Right before he swung, I high pitch screech filled the air, surprising everyone.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, breaking out of Naruto's hold.

Ebisu looked horrified at her and yelled, "Another one!" Grabbing the sword from Shikamaru's sheath he said, "I'll end this one myself."

The man rushed Sakura and swung the sword at her. Sakura ducked and drew her own sword, engaging with him in combat. The two of them rushed and circled each other before Sakura was finally able to cause Ebisu to let go of the sword, the weapon going into the air. She spun and sliced the man's arm open, catching the sword out of the air and pointing it at him. Holding the point to his neck she said menacingly, "I won't hesitate to shove this blade through your neck."

"You wouldn't dare," Ebisu challenged, but silenced himself when the blade pushed into his neck, beginning to draw blood.

"Try me," Sakura said, her green eyes showing that she wasn't bluffing. Looking at Sasuke who was staring at her in bewilderment, she said, "Captain please, don't do this. Spare her, spare _us_. Hinata tricked you for a good reason. Please don't kill her."

Sasuke's grip on Hinata's hair had loosened and he looked down at the young woman who was still knelt down in the snow, neck extended. Black eyes looked at her face before they hardened once again. Lifting the sword again he swung it, ignoring the shouts yelling for him to not do it.

Hinata had closed her eyes and waited for the end to come, however it did not. Instead she felt the wind from the blade breeze the back of her neck. Opening her eyes she turned and her white eyes widened at seeing her hair held in Sasuke's grip. Reaching up she felt her hair, feeling how it was chopped short to the base of her neck. Looking into Sasuke's face she opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke spoke first.

"My debt is repaid. You saved my life, I spared yours," he said. "Your friend is spared as well." Taking her sword he stabbed it down into the snow next to her before walking past her and shouting, "Move out!"

Hinata watched as Sasuke walked away and the rest of the troops began to pack up and move out. The friends she had made looked at her sympathetically before turning and leaving as well, Shikamaru taking his sword back from Sakura. Behind her the medic packed the tent before leaving with the rest of them. Sasuke brushed off Ebisu's complaints about not killing the two females and kept walking with the rest of the troops until they disappeared off into the distance.

Sakura rushed over to her friend and dropped down next to her, wrapping her arms around her as Hinata began to sob, her own tears filling her eyes as she whispered, "We'll be okay."

Hinata held tightly to the pinkette and shook her head, not believing her friend's words. Through her sobs she said, "I thought that by doing this, I would be able to not only save my father, but to also bring honor to my clan and show them that I'm not worthless and fit to be called a Hyuuga. But I'm not! I thought I'd be able to finally figure out who I am in this world, but I can't even do that! I'm such a disgrace to myself and my family name! Sasuke should have just killed me!"

"Don't say that! Hinata, you have more to prove than anyone that was in the army, and you still do! Don't give up on yourself just yet! You'll figure this out and get through this! Both of us will, _together_! And I know you're going to make yourself and those around you proud, I just know it! You just have to believe that you can!"

The two girls cried together in the snow, Kiba and Shino joining them to give them comfort. After a while they tired themselves out and finally stopped crying. Pulling away Sakura wiped her eyes and sniffled saying, "Come on, let's put some clothes on you and I'll fix your ends. Sasuke not at all cut your hair properly."

Hinata giggled a little as Sakura went to get her a shirt to wear, and after putting it on the two went to attempting to build a fire in the snow and eat something. As Hinata moved around, Kiba climbed up to her shoulder and said softly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hinata asked, pausing in her work.

"For not being a proper guardian. Your mother and uncle sent me to watch out for you and keep you safe, and I didn't do it right."

"Oh Kiba, you did though. You've looked out for me and kept me safe to the best of your abilities, Despite everything that's happened I'm glad that you're here with me." Hinata looked down at Shino who had hopped onto her hand. Smiling at him she said, "You too, Shino."

Shino chirped and hopped a few times on her hand before Hinata brought him up to her face, placing a soft kiss on his head. Kiba was also given a kiss on his head before she put the two of them down and went back to work with Sakura. As she walked away, both Kiba and Shino smiled softly, knowing that even if they hadn't succeeded in their mission to protect Hinata, they also did in a way and she appreciated them.


	12. Chapter 12

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 12

Sasuke stared into the fire where he and his troops had decided to stop when it had become too dark for them to continue traveling. They were close to the bottom of the mountain and to the emperor's palace and should reach it at best near sunset the next day. However that was not what he was thinking of. No, he was instead thinking of the young woman he had left up the mountain.

Hinata, her name was Hinata. She had lied and infiltrated the army, pretending to be a man and train like one all to save her father, Hyuuga Hisahi, one of the greatest war heroes known in history. But even though she did it for a good cause, he felt betrayed. He had thought Hizash—no, Hinata, was special and understood him. He had never felt so close to someone else before. And though he wouldn't admit it, he had fallen for Hizashi. Sasuke had no preference really as to gender for a romantic partner, because he was more into character and he had liked Hizashi's. But now knowing Hizashi was really Hinata, a young girl that had deceived him, he wasn't so sure anymore. He couldn't even be certain if Hizashi's character was really Hinata's true character, that that was who she really was as a person.

Truthfully upon learning she and Zen were women (whatever Zen's real name was), he should have killed them. By law, he should have and Ebisu encouraged it. But he couldn't bring himself to kill them, couldn't bring himself to kill Hinata. Maybe it had been the truth he had seen in her eyes as she pleaded with him to believe her, but it didn't matter now. He spared her and her friend, the Akatsuki army was no more, and that was that. He personally would have liked to finish Itachi himself, but what's done is done. His army prevailed, and all because of the Hyuuga up the mountain.

Someone sat down next to him and he looked over to see Naruto sitting next to him, staring into the fire as well. With a grunt he asked, "What is it, Uzumaki?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before saying, "I understand finding out Hinata and Sakura were women must have been quite a shock, but I'm glad you spared them."

"She saved my life, I spared hers. A life for a life, I repaid my debt, nothing more."

"But you can't deny that she was great."

"She lied and deceived me. I have no room or patience for a traitor."

"Hinata isn't a traitor, and you know that. You know what I think, teme? I think you're hurt more so over the fact that you have feelings for her and you'll never get to explore where you guys' feelings for each other will go now that the war is over."

Coal black eyes looked into azure blue as Sasuke asked, "She likes me?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Of course she does, but she's also aware that you'll never want her, at least not as herself. She, Sakura, and I all know that you were attracted to her other persona. Even so, Hizashi and Hinata are one in the same, their character is the same. The only thing that's different is that Hinata is a woman and Hizashi is a man, and that's really where your inner conflict over the situation is."

"So you just accepted it when you found out?"

"Yeah. Of course I found out Sakura was a female first and they're some of the toughest girls I have ever met. They had way more determination that anyone in the army. You saw it too, especially during training. Even when you had told Hinata to go home thinking she was the weakest link, she persevered because she knew she had it in her to be strong. And when she got that arrow she showed everyone, including you, that she was tougher than anyone else. And if it weren't for her crazy idea in causing an avalanche that killed the Akatsuki army, we would all be dead."

Sasuke knew Naruto was right, but he just couldn't accept things just yet; it was still too much of a shock to him. He quickly dismissed himself and entered his tent, lying down to rest for the night. He looked over to where a katana blade rested, the katana belonging to his brother that he had found upon leaving the two women up the mountain. It rested next to his own, the Uchiha family katana his father had given him before leaving him to train his troops. He sighed before turning over, falling to sleep, but sleeping restlessly.

* * *

It was midday the following day, and the mountain was quiet covered in snow. The snow covered battlefield, as a result of the avalanche, sat ever so silent and cold, not a single bit of it undisturbed. However, it soon became disturbed when a body suddenly rose up from the cold snow, shaking off the white substance. Red eyes with black tomes looked around at the snow, taking in the carnage buried around him. Eyes narrowed before he held his fingers to his lips and whistled, the sound shrill and loud.

Around him bundles of snow began to rise up until eight more people were standing with him, all of them wearing the large black cloaks with red clouds; Kisame, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi. When it became apparent their leader Nagato also did not survive the avalanche with the rest of the army, they all looked to the still figure looking at them with his red eyes.

Itachi stared back at what was left of the Akatsuki before nodding and turning to head down the mountain, heading for the city that was located below, the others following him while silently acknowledging him as their new leader.

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino all stared at the nine figures as they ran in the snow down the mountain. They had been alerted by the shrill sound of a whistle while packing to head back home and went to investigate. They were surprised to see an Akatsuki member standing in the snow that looked like an older version of their captain. However they were more surprised when more of them popped out of the snow. They didn't see the leader and assumed him dead, but it was apparent Sasuke's look alike was the new leader as they followed him. Sakura looked a bit beyond them down the mountain and to see the city, knowing that was where they were headed.

"They're heading for the city," Sakura said.

Hinata watched as the Akatsuki soon disappeared out of sight, all of them moving pretty fast on foot. Biting her lip she thought for a bit before running for her horse, grabbing the reins and swinging herself onto her animal and steering her horse towards the city. As Sakura went to do the same Kiba asked, "And just what do you think you two are doing? Home is the other way."

"We've got to do something, and they're going to need our help. As far as Sasuke and the others know, all of the Akatsuki are dead and are going to tell the emperor and everyone down there as such. We need to warn them that some are still alive and going to be in the city," Hinata responded.

"Didn't you just see them, though? They popped out of the snow like fresh daisies and wildflowers!"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yeah, we saw."

Hinata looked at her little guardian and asked, "Are we in this together or not?"

Kiba looked at the young woman Lady An and Hizashi had sent him to protect, seeing the courage and determination in her that she and her father had trouble seeing in herself. She didn't even know it, but she was becoming the leader Hiashi didn't think she could be. With a smile he grabbed Shino and quickly climbed to sit in front of Hinata on her horse before saying, "It's time to open a can of Akastuki ass whooping!"

Sakura shook her head with an amused smile as Hinata laughed before nudging her horse with her heel and the two of them ran down the mountain on the backs of their horses, hurrying to reach the city in time.


	13. Chapter 13

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 13

Hinata and Sakura hurried down the mountain as fast as their horses could run, hoping to reach the city in time to warn people before the Akatsuki could make their presence known. However they both knew it might be hard to get anyone to listen to them solely based on the fact that they were women. Still it couldn't hurt to try and hopefully someone would listen. Though for Hinata, the one person she hoped would listen when she got there was the one person that probably never wanted to see her again. But she had to try and make him listen.

Finally reaching the gates of the city they rushed inside, stopping briefly to look around. Just as Hinata was going to ask her friend if she could spot what was left of Sasuke's army that had come out of the battle alive, a loud voice proclaimed, "Behold, the heroes of the Land of Fire!"

The crowd around them cheered as they watched the soldiers be paraded in the middle of the road, lanterns and confetti all around them in celebration. And following behind them was a large, fake Japanese dragon swaying from side to side. However the soldiers and their captain looked anything but proud and happy, though their expressions went unnoticed by the citizens rejoicing in their victory. Sakura cracked the reins of her horse and said, "Come on."

The two girls found an opening for their horses and themselves and ran into the road to ride alongside Sasuke and what was left of their fellow troops. Moving right next to Sasuke Hinata called, "Sasuke!"

Surprised at her sudden appearance Sasuke asked, "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"The Akatsuki, some of them survived! They're here in the city!"

"Why should I believe anything that you tell me? You've deceived me once, so why should I believe you're not doing so again?"

Sakura moved her horse in front of Sasuke's, forcing the captain to stop as she said, "Because despite that, Hinata is the most honest and trustworthy person you could ever meet."

Hinata looked Sasuke square in his eye and said seriously, "It was obvious that you trusted Hizashi, so much so that Hizashi was your confidant and friend. What makes Hinata any different?"

Sasuke looked a bit put out and looked away from the girl in stubbornness. Sakura moved out from in front of Sasuke to allow him to continue. As the rest of the troops followed him Naruto looked at them with a sad smile and mouthed 'I believe you'. Sakura smiled at him gratefully but it still fell knowing that no one else did. Hinata watched as Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, and Kankuro followed Sasuke down the road along with the rest of the parade.

Looking at each other the two girls nodded and headed towards the center of the city where the emperor's palace stood and where everyone was going to be gathered. If anyone was going to listen to them, it was there. But then again, that was just wishful thinking.

* * *

Hopping off of their horses Sakura and Hinata began trying to get people to listen to them, desperately telling them that the Akatsuki were inside the city, but none would listen to them. Frustrated Sakura exclaimed, "Why won't anyone listen?"

Kiba scoffed from down next to them and said, "Because you're a girl. As long as you have breasts, no one is going to listen, no matter how outspoken you are."

Sighing Hinata said, "Let's try to get closer to the front."

"And if no one lets you two through?"

"Then…we'll shove them out of the way."

"That's my girl!"

The two girls proceeded to make their way towards the front, getting closer and closer as Sasuke and his small army, as well as the fake dragon made their way up to where the emperor, Emperor Sarutobi Hiruzen, was waiting. The moment Sasuke stopped in front of him he and the other troops bowed before him. As he straightened back up, Sarutobi began to speak.

"Captain Uchiha, you and your army has done the Land of Fire a great justice, for you have saved us from the biggest threat among all countries. The Akatsuki have been vanquished thanks to your great war tactics, and your army's bravery. There have been casualties in the fight against the Akatsuki, but it has been worth it. Your father would be so very proud of you."

A sad expression almost came over Sasuke's face, as he knew that them vanquishing the Akatsuki was not because of his war tactics, but because of Hinata's crazy, spontatnous idea. However he schooled it before looking back at Naruto who handed him his brother's katana. Holding the blade out to the emperor he said, "Your highness, I present to you the katana of the Akatsuki's second in command, Uch-"

Cutting Sasuke's speech off the dragon suddenly erupted into flames, soon revealing what was left of the Akatsuki army. Taking no hesitance they began to fight Sasuke and the others, much to the emperor and crowd's shock. Sasuke was knocked down by Kisame who grabbed Itachi's katana and picked Sarutobi up and ran with him up the rest of the stairs to the palace entrance. The other Akatsuki members knocked down the rset of Sasuke's army and ran after him. As they neared the top, Kisame tossed the blade up into the air, the katana being caught by a shadow, soon revealing himself to be Itachi. Red eyes locked onto shocked black ones before turning away, ignoring Sasuke's call of his name.

Hinata and Sakura rushed up the stairs of the palace and to where their comrades had run after the Akatsuki. Reaching the top they saw that they were trying to force down the door, but it wasn't working. Sakura panted a bit before saying, "They'll never reach the emperor in time trying to go in that way."

Looking around Hinata took notice of a line of pillars, all of which lead to a balcony. If they were going to get inside of the palace and save the emperor from the Akatsuki, then that was there best chance. Looking at her fellow soldiers she whistled gaining their attention.

"Guys, come on! I have an idea!"

She and Sakura ran towards the pillars, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, and Gaara all following behind them, leaving Sasuke and the other few soldiers behind. As they ran off Sasuke looked after them, a look of confusion on his face. His troops, they were following Hinata. Did…did they see a leader in her despite what she had done? Maybe so if they trusted her enough to go along with whatever crazy plan she was thinking of. It didn't matter if she was a female to them, she was a ninja.

Making a decision he looked at the rest of his soldiers and commanded, "Keep trying to break down the door. I'm going to go with the others."

Not waiting for a response he ran after the group that followed Hinata. When he found them, he saw Hinata passing out what looked like long skirts, telling them that they were going to climb the pillars to get inside, and then they were going to move on with her plan. Just as she finished he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Turning Hinata looked in surprise and said, "Sasuke!"

He smiled and took off the cape he was wearing and wrapped it around the last pillar. Hinata smiled brightly before looking up at the balcony and said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Sakura looked around the corner at the Akatsuki waiting, along with Shikamaru. Shikamaru counted eight of them before turning to Sasuke saying, "Captain, I counted eight. The ninth one must be inside those doors they are guarding with the emperor."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Hinata asking, "Are you sure this will work?"

Hinata looked at the raven with a determined look before answering, "I know it will." Turning to Sakura she said, "Sakura, it's our go."

Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto and Gaara, both of which were dressed up in geisha attire. Part of Hinata's plan to save the emperor was to get rid of the other Akatsuki members, and to do this they needed some sort of distraction. Therefore she proposed that she, Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara would dress up and flirt with the Akatsuki (minus Konan), and then attack, along with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kankuro while Sasuke would rush up for the emperor. It sounded crazy to Sasuke, especially seeing Naruto and Gaara in female kimono and makeup, but if she was certain then he had to have faith in her.

With a nod the four of them walked around the corner, holding fans in front of their faces as they walked and giggled loudly; Gaara just walked silently while trying to will away his scowl. As they approached the Akatsuki Hidan moved in on Naruto and said, "Hello beautiful, you sure are fucking sexy. And I have a thing for blondes."

Zetsu looked at Gaara and said, "I'm not really into redheads, but for you I'll make an exception. What do you say? Want to give me a go?"

Gaara looked up at Zetsu with a blank expression before smirking and replying, "More than anything."

Alarmed at the gruff voice, Zetsu blinked and was about to ask what was going on, only to suddenly be punched in the face, causing him to reel back. Immediately Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan began fighting, Zetsu doing the same after recovering from the sudden punch; he was surprised such a little person could pack such a punch. Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara fought against them, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kankuro joining in the fight. Knowing that their foes weren't going to hold back and would try and kill them, they knew they had to go in for the kill as well. With quick swift movements, the Fire Country ninja cut and stabbed the Akatsuki until all of them were lying dead. Well, at least almost all of them.

Tobi, though badly wounded, got up and ran down a corridor, prompting Kankuro and Gaara to run after him. Hinata looked at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, go!"

Sasuke nodded and ran through the doors and up the stairs to get to the emperor, as well as the murderer of his family. He was going to save the emperor, honor his country, and above all, avenge his family against their murderer, his brother.

* * *

Itachi watched as Sarutobi stood still with his head held high, not at all seeming the least bit concerned about his safety. He knew the old man was aware of who he was. Uchiha Itachi, the now late General Uchiha Fugaku's eldest son that murdered his entire clan except for his younger brother; though that information didn't matter presently. His leader Nagato wanted to take over Fire Country and have it under the Akatsuki rule, and he was going to make sure that happened.

Getting down from where he was perched on the edge of the balcony, Itachi casually waved his katana as he said, "All of your walls have fallen to the Akatsuki, and now it is time for you to do the same. Once Fire Country surrenders, nothing will stop us from taking over all of the nations. Bow to me, Sarutobi."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the eldest Uchiha son before looking back out at his people staring up at him. Holding his head high he said, "I refuse, Uchiha Itachi."

"I don't think you heard me, old man. I said, _bow_."

"You've already dishonored your family, so why continue? Even so, I will not budge nor will I bow."

Itachi growled under his breath in annoyance and tightened his grip on his weapon before saying, "Then I'll make you bow…in pieces!"

He swung his blade, intent on killing the emperor, but was intercepted and the sound of metal clashing with metal reached his ears. Surprise filled his eyes as he took in the Uchiha family crest etched into the handle of the blade, the blade belonging to the katana of the Uchiha clan. Looking up his eyes met familiar onyx black ones glaring back at him. Blinking Itachi said, "Sasuke."

Sasuke growled and broke away from the older man, swinging at him and the two brothers engaged in sword combat. As they did Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto all ran up to where they were. Hinata looked to where Emperor Sarutobi was standing and called, "Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, the emperor!"

Naruto ran over to him and said, "Sorry old man, but we got to get you out of here."

Quickly grabbing the emperor he threw him to Shikamaru who threw him to Choji, Choji throwing him over his shoulder and grabbing a lantern, using it to bring him down from the high balcony to the crowd below. Shikamaru followed right after him, as did Naruto. Sakura was about to go as well when she caught sight of Tobi running along the roof not far off, having got away from Gaara and Kankuro. Grabbing Hinata she said, "We need to get him."

"But what about Sasuke?" Hinata asked looking back at the two brothers fighting.

"I think this is his fight to fight. Come on!"

Sakura ran back out of the door and down the stairs to go after Tobi, but Hinata did not follow. She couldn't help but watch the two men fight each other. It was obvious to her they were related, were brothers, and this had to be painful for Sasuke. The two of them fought with a fierceness she had never seen, and yet were so graceful on their feet as they wielded their swords. Just as she was thinking of leaving, Itachi hit Sasuke hard and knocked him down. Gasping she saw him notice that the emperor was gone and looking to where the only place he could have gone, which was down in the crowd. Looking at the rope that her comrades had fled on, she noticed one other lamp that could be used and it seemed like Itachi was going to use it. Moving quickly she grabbed Sasuke's katana and cut the rope, causing it to fall before Itachi could grab it.

Itachi looked bewildered and turned to look at her, his eyes suddenly taking recognition as he said, "You're the ninja from the mountain that caused the avalanche. I can't believe it, a woman. Well, as interesting as this is, it's time for you to no longer exist."

Hinata backed up as the older man advanced on her, prepared to end her life. However she was surprised with a blade ran through Itachi from behind, impaling him straight through his chest. Itachi looked down at his chest before looking behind him to see Sasuke had been the one to stab him. Sasuke huffed a bit before hissing, "Don't touch her."

Yanking the katana blade out of his brother Sasuke stepped back and watched Itachi fall to his knees before falling over onto his side. Itachi coughed up blood before turning to look at his younger brother, and with a small smile on his face he whispered, "Otouto…foolish little brother."

Sasuke closed his eyes as his brother died in front of him, a feeling of satisfaction as well as sadness overcoming him. Hinata could see the conflicting emotions on the man's face and was about to speak when she remembered that Sakura had gone after one other Akatsuki member. Deciding she'd talk to him later she ran off after the pinkette, climbing high until she got onto the rooftop.

Standing on a rather thin landing she could overlook the crowd and much of the city, but she also began looking for her friend. In a loud voice she called out, "Sakura!"

A crashing sound sounded behind her, causing her to let out a small scream as she turned around. Behind her Tobi had landed right behind her from wherever he had been, causing the roof to break apart a bit. Tobi chuckled before removing his mask and showing her his face, her pearl eyes widening to see that he too looked like Sasuke.

"So," Tobi started. "You're the one that's causing all this trouble for us. Well it seems to me that you're out of ideas and your time for causing trouble is up."

Hinata saw movement behind the last remaining Akatsuki member and a flash of pink hair and a little dog like dragon. Hinata smirked and prepared herself when the man took his own sword and swung it at her. Grabbing the blade with her bare hands, she winced slightly at feeling it cut her, all the while ignoring the warm blood running down her hands and between her fingers. Kicking Tobi in his stomach she caused him to loosen his grip on the sword and tossed it in the air, grabbing it by its handle and getting into a defensive stance with it as she said, "Not quite yet I'm not. Sakura, Kiba, ready?!"

Behind Tobi Sakura and Kiba stood with a large firework, the thing pointed straight at Tobi. Shino bounced up and down on Kiba's head as the dog dragon yelled, "I am ready, baby! Pinky, let's light it up!"

Sakura nodded and grabbed Kiba, pulling on him hard and causing him to breathe fire on the fuse. Tobi's eyes widened at that and tried to escape, only to be kicked out from under himself by Hinata, her taking his sword and stabbing it through his leg and into the roof, pinning him to it. She got out of the way just in time as the large firework shot off and into Tobi, carrying him the opposite way into a nearby tower. Hinata ran along the roof following Sakura as fast as she could, all the while chanting 'get off the roof'. Just as the two girls jumped off, Tobi and the firework hit the tower where other fireworks just so happened to be stored, causing the entire tower to explode and erupt into colorful lights.

The crowd cheered loudly at the display and obvious defeat of the Akatsuki. Sakura yelled as she fell towards the stone steps of the palace, only to be caught by Naruto. Looking up into his azure eyes she said breathlessly, "Hi."

"Hey," Naruto replied. Setting her down on her feet he asked, "So I was wondering if it'd be okay to kiss you now?"

Sakura stared at the blond man before taking his made-up face into her hands and kissing him fully on the lips. The rest of their friends shook their heads before they heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground, followed by groans. Turning they saw Hinata had landed on top of their captain who had been running down the stairs.

Hinata looked up Sasuke who was looked back at her and said, "Sorry."

Sasuke smiled a little and said, "It's alright." Taking in her bloody hands he tore off bits from his cape, using the material to wrap her cut hands with. When he finished he helped Hinata to stand and looked at her, Hinata looking back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Ebisu's loud voice was heard over the loud cheering.

"That's it! I've had it with that girl! Where is she?!" Ebisu yelled as he marched down the stairs. Kankuro gently grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and pulled her away from the advancing man as Shikamaru grabbed Sakura, the others standing around them protectively. Seeing this Ebisu yelled, "She and her friend made a deliberate attempt on my life! They aren't worth protecting!"

Sasuke glared at him and stated, "They're heroes."

Ebisu scoffed and retorted, "They're women. They'll never be or amount to anything."

Bristling Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground hissing, "Listen, you pompous jackass." However before he could continue, a loud voice said, "That is enough."

Silence filled the air as Emperor Sarutobi descended the stairs through the clearing smoke towards them. Reaching them he said, "Let me see them."

Everyone backed away from them as Hinata and Sakura stepped forward. Both of them bowed their heads in respect, shame, and apprehension. They were facing the emperor, who was sure to know now what they had done. Reaching over they grabbed each others' hand and held tightly.

"I've heard a great deal about you two, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. Both of you stole your fathers' conscription notices and armor and ran away from home, impersonated soldiers and infiltrated the army, disrupting the system, deceiving your commanding officer, threatening to kill one of my council members, destroyed my palace, and…" Hinata and Sakura braced themselves. "…you both have saved us all."

Pearl white and pale green eyes widened as the two girls looked up in surprise. They were more so surprised however to see the emperor bow down to them. Before they knew it, everyone around them, including the people in the crowd, even their own horses, were bowing to them. Sitting on top of Hinata's horse Kiba sniffled and wiped his eyes as he looked at Shino and said, "She did it, buddy. I couldn't be prouder." Shino chirped in response.

Sarutobi straightened back up as the crowd began cheering for the two girls. Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder he said, "I am aware doing all of this was not your idea. But it takes great courage to not only do it, but stick by a friend no matter what. You truly know what it means to be a true friend. Never lose that friendship that you share with Hinata, Sakura. And let your companionship be a beacon of light for those that do not understand the importance of friendship."

Sakura smiled as she felt tears fill her eyes, nodding as a few slipped down her cheeks. Sniffling a little she said, "Thank you, your highness."

Turning to Hinata Sarutobi then said, "Hinata, I know that coming from the family that you do and living up to their expectations can be rough, but understand that not following the rules doesn't always end in disaster. I believe you've proved that in your display of courage and bravery. You are truly a leader in every sense of the word, and I'm sure your father will be very proud of you."

Hinata stared up at him before looking down at her feet, nodding as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She didn't know what to say in response to that, but it was alright. Sarutobi placed a gentle hand on top of her head before turning to Ebisu saying, "Ebisu, see to it that these women have seats on my council."

Ebisu gasped in horror as Sakura and Hinata gasped at the command, shocked at the prospect that the emperor were giving them such high seats. Recovering Ebisu said, "But I'm afraid there are no more seats available on the council, your majesty."

"I see. Well then Sakura, Hinata, would one of you like his job? Say the word and it is yours."

Sakura couldn't help but snicker as Ebisu passed out just from hearing that he could so easily be replaced. Hinata smiled a bit before saying, "With all due respect, I think it's time we go home. After all, we've been away from home long enough. I don't think we could spend any more time away."

Nodding in understanding the emperor took off two pendants from around his neck, both of which bared the flame representing their country and placed them around their necks, telling them to take them so that their families would know what they had done for him. He then took Itachi's katana that had been brought down, as well as Nagato's sword (Hinata recognizing it as the one Tobi had had) and told them to take them so that all of the nations would know what they had done for them. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other before smiling and wrapping the emperor in hugs, surprising him but returning their hugs nonetheless.

As the girls let go they were wrapped in more hugs by their friends, though Gaara awkwardly patted their shoulders. When they were done hugging Sakura headed over to where her horse was waiting besides Hinata's, only to be stopped by Shikamaru. Turning to him she said, "Yes?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head before saying, "Tell Ino I'll see her soon."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit before she smiled and promised she would. Naruto made sure to give his girl one more hug and kiss before telling her he'd be by her home soon to ask permission to court her properly, causing her to blush.

Hinata smiled at her friends before turning to Sasuke who was waiting. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, only to close it. After a while he finally said, "Hinata, I...you…you fight good. You're a perfect ninja."

Not really what she was expecting to hear, but Hinata took it anyway. Smiling sweetly at him she said, "Thank you."

As she turned to head towards her own horse leaving him behind, Emperor Sarutobi walked up next to him and said, "I'll make this simple. Don't spend too long analyzing your feelings for her. You won't meet a girl like her every war."

Sasuke watched the old man walk away before turning his black eyes back to Hinata as she mounted her horse. Maybe both the emperor and Naruto were right…

Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled saying, "Let's go home."

The pinkette smiled in return before nodding and cracking the reins of her horse, causing her horse to run down the steps of the palace and out of the city, Hinata following close behind. Finally, they were going home!


	14. Chapter 14

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 14

The travel back to their village took about a full week, but soon they made it back to the outskirts of their home. As they rode their horses packed with their things along the road Sakura said, "It'll sure be good to be home finally."

"You said it, baby girl. I can't wait to get back on my pedastle and sleep for days," Kiba said, causing Shino to chirp in agreement.

Hinata shook her head with a fond smile before it fell. Sighing she said, "I can only imagine how much trouble I'll be in when I see Father again."

Sakura gave her a reassuring smile before saying, "I'm sure that despite everything, he'll be happy to see you've come home unharmed."

"I hope so."

"I know so. But now I have a question I've been pondering."

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about your hair? It's grown since we've been in the army and you've started wearing a bandana on it, along with your headband when your blue came through. Now that it's cut short somewhat, two-thirds of it is your natural hair color while the bottom of brown."

Hinata reached up and grabbed the ends of her hair before saying, "I think I'll cut it back how it used to be when we were younger."

The pinkette grinned and said, "I always did think that hairstyle suited your face better. I know I'm definitely cutting mine again; I'm used to it being short now."

The two girls giggled as the gates of their village grew closer the further their horses walked. Pretty soon they were entering the gates, the gates having been opened upon them being spotted and they rode inside. They noticed many people staring at them, some even whispering to each other. Becoming uncomfortable Hinata asked, "Do you think they know what we did?"

"I think so," Sakura replied. "I know the news of what we did for the Fire Country has spread like wildfire through every village."

"So you think it's reached here already?"

Before Sakura could answer as they turned a corner, they were both startled when the villagers, practically the entire village suddenly exclaimed, "WELCOME HOME!"

Surprised both girls allowed themselves to be taken off of their horses and were soon wrapped up in hugs from many people, all of them congratulating them on saving their country and returning home safely. Ino pushed her way through the crowd until she was finally able to get to her best friends and wrapped them both up in a tight hug. Tears in her eyes she said, "I'm so happy you guys made it! Oh my gosh, I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again!"

Hinata hugged Ino just as tightly in return, her smile brightening on her face. Sakura hugged Ino as well, tears filling her own eyes before she pulled back and said, "We told you we'd be back."

"You told me nothing, but I held out hope anyway. You guys are going to have to tell me everything when you get the chance."

"We will, we promise," Hinata told her, Sakura nodding in agreement. The pinkette seemed to remember something and asked, "Oh yeah, Ino? Do you know Nara Shikamaru by chance?"

Ino smiled and wiped her tears as she answered, "Yeah, we've known each other for years. Our fathers are friends. Why do you ask?"

"Because he told me to tell you he'd be home soon."

The blonde blushed, a shy smile appearing on her face. The action surprised the two war heroines, seeing as Ino was never shy about anything, yet here she was blushing. Giggling Sakura asked, "You like him, don't you?"

Before Ino could answer (or deny) the sound of Sakura's name was heard being called over the crowd surrounding them. Sakura turned to see both her parents rushing towards her, to which she ran towards them as well and threw her arms around them. Hinata and Ino smiled as they watched the Harunos embrace their daughter, checking over her while also dousing kisses upon her face.

Placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder Ino said, "The village is already in the midst of throwing a huge celebration for you two. They've all said that they've never see such acts of bravery, duty, and honor to one's family as they've seen from you two. But they're all mostly talking about you, Hinata."

Frowning in confusion Hinata asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you my dear," a kind elderly woman said. "When it became known you that you had stolen Lord Hyuuga's conscription notice and infiltrated the army in his place to save his life after his accident, everyone couldn't help but talk. My dear, you've done your father and your family a great honor."

Ino's mother came up to Hinata and placed her hand on her shoulder kindly before saying, "You put a lot of things at stake to do what you thought was right. You knew there was a chance you'd be killed, disowned, and dishonor yourself and your family. And yet you persevered and didn't turn your back on your duty. Any man, any father, would be proud of you and I know Lord Hyuuga will be when he lays his eyes on you again."

The local musician stepped up to her and bowed saying, "Your praises will be sung for generations, Hinata-sama. Miss Haruno as well, of course. But mostly your praises, for we've heard from the emperor himself that winning against the Akatsukia and saving our country all came down to you. In fact, I'm already in the process of writing a song about your great deed."

"A song? About me?" Hinata couldn't help but asked astonished.

Sakura made her way back over with a smile on her face and asked, "What will you call it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it will most definitely be a ballad."

Sakura grabbed her friend's hand and held her arm up in the air as she yelled with a grin on her face, "To Hinata!"

"TO HINATA!" the village responded before erupting into cheers and other musicians began playing upbeat music.

Hinata pulled her arm down and looked at Sakura before saying, "Sakura, you should be celebrated, too. You came with me and did just as much as I did. You helped save Fire Country as well. It wasn't just me."

The pinkette smiled at her friend and replied, "That may be true, but the reasons I did so could never compare to what you did it for. And there is no greater honor in that."

The two girls hugged for a moment before Hinata pulled away and said, "Well, I suppose we should partake in the festivities."

"Not yet you won't. You still have someone to go see. But first…Ino!"

Before Hinata could say anything in response, Sakura was dragging her over to their blonde friend. When they reached her Sakura said, "Ino, Hinata needs a haircut."

Ino nodded and asked, "What are we doing?"

"Remember when we were twelve?"

Nodding Ino dragged Hinata off to cut the rest of the brown out of her dark blue hair and back into a familiar style, Sakura following behind. But while that was happening, Hinata couldn't help but feel nervous for what was to come after this. She would be stepping foot back into the Hyuuga compound after months of being away. What would her father say to her when she appeared again?

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath before pushing the gates to her family compound open, her hand holding tightly to the reins of her horse. She slowly walked inside, her movement catching the eyes of many servants. When they realized that the eldest daughter had returned home, they all rushed over to her to welcome her back and give her warm hugs. The commotion was so loud that soon Neji and Hanabi stepped outside to see what the fuss was.

Two sets of pearl white eyes widened at seeing Hinata amongst the many servants. Hinata soon looked up and met their gaze, allowing one of the stablemen to take her horse as other servants unloaded it to put her armor, sword and such away. Neji stepped down into the light of the sun and began walking towards her before taking off into a run, wanting to get to his cousin as quick as possible. Hinata too began running, holding the skirt of her dress up a bit so she could. Once they reached each other, their arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace, Neji lifting Hinata up off the ground as he held her.

Putting the girl back down Neji said, "Hinata, I'm so glad you're home. You don't know how worried I was. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again, but I prayed every day."

"I'm sorry, nii-san," Hinata replied, "I didn't mean to make you worry, but I'm home now. I'm home and I'm okay."

Neji smiled and hugged Hinata again before letting her go. As he did, they both noticed that Hanabi had walked up silently to them. Hinata gave her sister a small smile and greeted, "Hello Hanabi."

Hanabi said nothing in return at first, but to both the surprise of Hinata and Neji, she threw herself at her older sister and wrapped her arms around her middle in a tight hug. The action almost startled Hinata, but she was startled further when she heard her sister sniffling into her shoulder. Concerned she said, "Hanabi?"

"I'm so happy you're home," Hanabi mumbled before looking up at her sister with teary eyes. "I've said horrible things to you and even hoped you wouldn't come home, but I've had time to reflect and realized that I don't deserve to be your little sister. I realized that I wouldn't know where I'd be without my big sister if you had died. I know I've never said this, but…I look up to you so much! I've always looked up to you and I'm sorry if I made you feel less than what you are. You're my hero, nee-chan!" Hanabi began sobbing in earnest, hugging Hinata once again as she buried her face into her sister's shoulder again.

Hinata felt a ball of emotion rise in her throat and tears sting her eyes at her little sister's words. She had always thought Hanabi hated her in more ways than one, and to hear that she actually looked up to her made her feel happy. Blinking back her tears, though not being able to stop a few from slipping, she hugged her sister close and rocked her to sooth her, so happy that she was hugging her little sister again after so long. Neji smiled at the display and wrapped his own arms around his cousins, the three of them wrapped in a group hug. And as they stood standing together, the servants all watched them with warm smiles and wiping tears.

After a while a maid stepped forward a politely announced herself. When she had their attention she smiled sweetly at Hinata and said, "Hinata-sama, it's time to see your father."

Hinata wiped her eyes and nodded before leaving her cousin and sister, following the maid to where her father was. They walked in silence for a moment before the maid stopped and bowed her head, allowing Hinata to walk past her. The girl stopped for a moment seeing her father sitting underneath a Sakura tree that shaded a beautiful koi pond. Hinata took a deep breath before taking a step his way, but stopped when a hand laid itself upon her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Neji behind her, holding Nagato's sword out for her to take. Smiling up at him she turned back around and walked towards her father.

Hiashi sat looking into his hand, his wife's sapphire necklace held in it, the same one she had given to their daughter and she returned to him. Gosh, he missed her so much and would give anything to see his daughter again. He closed his eyes to begin to pray and meditate when a soft, familiar voice caught his attention.

"Father?"

Turning slowly Hiashi looked into the eyes of his eldest daughter, standing behind him with an unsure expression on her face and her hair cut short the way it used to be, though her eyes held something he had never seen in them before. He watched as she moved to kneel in front of him on the ground, bowing and holding out the sword that she was holding in her hands.

Hinata took a deep breath before saying, "Father, I present to you the sword of Nagato, leader of the Akatsuki." Hiashi slowly took the sword from her and she sat up slightly. Reaching into the top of her dress she pulled out the crest that the emperor gave her and also handed it to him as well. "That's the crest from the emperor. They're um, they're gifts to thank and honor the Hyuuga clan." She looked into her father's eyes briefly before bowing her head again saying, "I know you are furious with me. I've done something I shouldn't have done and I could have died. I nearly did from blood loss and am sure to have a scar to prove it. But…but I hope you know that I only did it because I couldn't bear to think of you fighting another war hurt and possibly dying. I'm sorry."

Hiashi stared down at Hinata as she waited for him to speak. He honestly was still in disbelief. His little girl had returned home, a war heroine and acknowledged by Emperor Sarutobi himself. In all the time that she had been away posing as a man, his shy daughter had become a strong, independent woman. He couldn't be more proud of her, regardless of what she had done. Dropping the crest and the sword on the ground he moved off of the bench he was perched on and onto his knees in front of Hinata. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and held her like he hadn't in years. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and she slowly lifted her hands to clutch at his kimono, softly saying, "Father?"

There was a moment of silence before Hiashi said softly, "There is no greater honor that could come to me than having you for a daughter. I missed you so much, Hinata."

Hinata couldn't help but cry as she hugged her father in return, haven't done that in a long time. Through her sobs she said, "I missed you too, Father. I love you."

"I love you too, my child."

She smiled through her tears as Hiashi pulled away and wiped the tears from her face, his own pearl white ones brimming with his own tears. She was surprised to see him this way, as she couldn't even remember him shedding a tear when her mother had passed. Her father had always told her that a Hyuuga never showed weakness, but it seemed to her that that philosophy was being thrown completely out the window. Hiashi gave her a kiss on her forehead before hugging her close once more, the two of them wrapped up in their overdo father-daughter moment.

And as they sat together under the Sakura tree, the Hyuuga servants, Hanabi, and Neji all watched from a distance with soft smiles on their faces. They all were so thankful that the spirits and ancestors had kept Hinata safe and returned her home to them.

* * *

Kiba walked inside the Hyuuga family temple with Shino hopping along beside him. The moment they stepped inside the names of Hyuuga Hizashi and Lady Hyuuga An glowed, blueish swirls emitting from their names and taking on the forms of the two late family members. As soon as they were done manifesting themselves, An bent down and scooped Kiba up into her hands, placing kisses all on top of his head. When she finished she grinned brightly at him and said, "Kiba, thank you so much. You kept my daughter safe and helped to bring her home safe."

Hizashi nodded with a smile of his own and looked down at Shino saying, "Yes, you both did. Thank you both greatly for what you have done. You both have truly served the Hyuuga family well."

Shino seemed to sit up a tad taller, looking very proud of himself. Kiba chuckled as An put him back down and replied, "It was nothing. Just taking care of my girl, that's all."

An chuckled and said, "Well thank you nonetheless, Kiba. We are eternally grateful."

"Yes and as your reward, you are now and forever appointed as Hinata's guardian. Congratulations Kiba, you've earned it," Hizashi said.

Kiba stared up in disbelief at the two spirits before suddenly belting out in cheers, bouncing around the temple in happiness before kissing An's hand and then kissing Hizashi's cheek. Hizashi grimaced and visibly shuddered, wiping his cheek off as his sister-in-law giggled. Kiba bowed to them and said, "Thank you, Lady An, Hizashi. I promise I won't let you down as Hinata's guardian."

Hizashi and An both nodded to Kiba and Shino before retreating back into their names. Just as they did, Hinata's voice called out, "Kiba?"

"I'm here," Kiba replied as he turned around to see Hinata enter the family temple.

Sitting down Hinata smiled at Kiba and said, "Thank you, Kiba." She then bent down and kissed the top of his head, causing the little dog dragon to smile. Gently taking him into her hands she stood back up and said, "The village is holding a celebration for Sakura and I. I figured you'd want to come join us."

Kiba grinned and replied, "I'm there! Come on, Shino!" He jumped out of Hinata's arms and ran out of the temple and down to the village with Shino quickly hopping behind him, Hinata chuckling as she followed.

She stopped briefly as she looked up at the sky, taking notice of how two clouds very close to each other took on the form of the Uchiha family crest. She sighed a bit sadly as she thought of Sasuke, but shook him from her mind. Though she missed him, she wouldn't let him ruin her day. Putting a happy smile on her face, she headed towards the gates of the Hyuuga compound, ready to spend time with her friends. She was so glad to be home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just one more chapter left in this story! Not sure if I'll make it an epilogue yet, but it is coming soon. Thanks for reading! Love, SehunsBae37.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Ballad of Hinata

Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Rated T

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto or any of its extensions, and I don't own Disney's _Mulan._

The Ballad of Hinata

Chapter 15

 _1 Month Later…_

The matchmaker looked out her window, watching as Hyuuga Hinata walked along the street with her two friends, waving 'hello' to passing people and stopping to hug children that ran up to her along the way. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a young man about her age walk up to her, obviously asking for some of her time, and her politely declining. She just didn't understand; why wasn't the girl taking a man?

A knock upon the door was heard before a voice called, "Lord Hyuuga is here, my lady."

Walking to the doors of her building she opened them and stepped out of the way as Lord Hyuuga stepped inside. Closing the doors behind him she said, "Thank you for coming to meet me, Lord Hyuuga. I wasn't sure you would actually come."

"I had time," Hiashi replied as he sat down at the table with the matchmaker. As she poured him a cup of hot tea he asked, "What is this about?"

She poured the tea and set the teapot down before looking the man in his face and saying, "I want to discuss matching Hinata-sama off again."

Hiashi's pearl white eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh?"

"Yes sir. You see, your daughter is a very beautiful girl and is definitely the most eligible bachelorette there is in the village. Ever since she came home with recognition from the emperor himself, many eligible suitors have asked for her hand and permission to court her. And yet she declines all offers and invitations. I was thinking that I'd give her another chance to be set up with the right man. After all, I'm sure there is one in the village that is just right for her."

There was silence between them after her speech before Hiashi reached over and took a sip of his tea. Once he did that and set it back down on the table, he folded his hands in his lap and looked the matchmaker squarely in her eyes before saying, "No."

The matchmaker blinked in surprise at the blatant response. No? Opening her mouth she asked, "Buy my lord, why not? Don't you want your daughter to find happiness with a man one day?"

"Hinata will find happiness with a man when she is ready, not because you match her to one at random. And using the fact that she is a war heroine to add to her status will do you no favors. I have spent the last nine years of Hinata's life making her miserable, and I won't continue doing it by making her go through something as degrading as being matched to a man that could very well be my age. Furthermore, she is happy as she is right now and as long as she is happy, then so am I."

"But what about the men that she could be matched off to that would be deserving of?"

"There is no man that would ever be deserving of my daughter. I will only accept a man in her life that she deems worthy herself. You won't be having any more matching meetings with Hinata, nor Hanabi in the future at all. Have a good day, madam."

Hiashi stood and walked towards the doors, opening them and stepping outside, leaving the matchmaker sitting speechless in her building. He looked over towards his daughter where she stood with her friends, both of which with men of their own on their arms, and walked over to her. Getting her attention he said, "Hinata, it's time to go back to the compound now."

Hinata smiled and nodded saying, "Yes father. Oh, before we go I want to introduce you to Sakura and Ino's courters, and my friends from the army: Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded and said politely, "Nice to meet you, Lord Hyuuga."

Naruto grinned and said, "Hello, Lord Hyuuga. Hinata spoke so much about you during the war and how much she missed you and such."

"N-Naruto!" Hinata stammered as her face turned pink.

"It's true, Hinata," Sakura said with a smile of her own.

Hiashi smiled softly at his daughter and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. When she smiled up at him his smile widened before he looked at her friends and said, "Well it was nice meeting you all. We hope to see you again. Come along, Hinata."

Hinata waved at her friends and walked off back towards the Hyuuga compound with her father, the two of them speaking and obviously closer than they ever have been. Sakura and Ino smiled after them, happy that their friend's relationship with her father was repaired and stronger than they ever thought it would be. It took Hinata going off to war for Hiashi to realize how much he loved and needed his daughter in his life, and they were glad that he did before it was too late.

Stomping feet sounded behind them and the four of them turned to see the matchmaker stomping their way. Once she was next to them she glared after the two Hyuugas as their forms faded the further they walked. She huffed before saying, "I can't believe Hyuuga Hiashi isn't going to let me match off his daughters, especially Hinata-sama! The girl goes off to war and brings home a sword and pendant from the emperor. If I can't match her off, then she should have at least brought home a man!"

Naruto and Shikamaru both looked at each other, both of them knowing Hinata wouldn't have done that at all considering she was posing as a man the whole time until she was found out. Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing the matchmaker was probably mostly upset that she wouldn't be getting paid by the Hyuuga family for matching Hinata and her sister off in the future. Ino however glared at the older woman and was about to say something when a deep voice suddenly said, "Excuse me."

Turning five pairs of eyes widened at seeing Captain Uchiha Sasuke standing behind them, dressed in his uniform and his headband wrapped around his forehead. His black eyes looked at them before saying, "Uzumaki, Haruno, Nara, it's good to see you again."

"Captain!" Sakura said surprised to see him.

He nodded and said, "It's General now; I was promoted. But I was hoping you could point me to Hinata's home, please."

Ino's blue eyes widened before pointing down the road with a smile saying, "Just down the road to the Hyuuga compound. You can't miss it, General."

"Thank you."

Sasuke walked past them as he headed towards the Hyuuga compound, leaving the five people behind. Sakura and Ino giggled as Naruto grinned saying, "I knew he'd come around."

Shikamaru shook his head before saying, "Troublesome. An Uchiha and a Hyuuga. But I have to admit they will work well together."

The matchmaker stood wide-eyed and mouth agape as she watched the young general walk away. Hyuuga Hinata had scored General Uchiha? Reaching over she grabbed Sakura and said, "Girl, sign me up for the next war."

* * *

Hiashi turned to the gate after hearing a knock on it, allowing his servant to open it. Though he didn't show it, he was surprised to see the new General Uchiha walk into his family compound. As the younger man walked over to him he bowed and said, "General Uchiha, it's a surprise and honor to have you visit my home."

Sasuke bowed in return before saying, "The honor is mine, Lord Hyuuga. I am honored to be standing in the presence of one of the greatest war heroes of our time."

"What can I do for you, General?"

"Well, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I speak with Hinata please?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow before nodding and beckoning him to follow him inside his home. Walking inside he called, "Hinata."

Hinata came out of a room with Hanabi and Neji and was about to answer her father, only to stop and stare with wide eyes at seeing Sasuke standing in her home. Blinking she walked over to Sasuke and bowed respectfully before straightening and saying, "Captain."

"Hinata," Sasuke said softly. Reaching into the pocket of his uniform he pulled out a headband, Hinata recognizing it as her father's that she wore during the war. As he held it out to her he said, "You forgot your headband." He then looked at Hiashi and said, "Well technically, it's your headband, sir. But I figured I would return it nonetheless before heading back to my own family compound. And…" Black eyes met Hinata's pearl white ones. "…and I wanted to see you again."

A blush appeared on Hinata's face and she looked down at her feet before taking the headband from the man. She looked up when her father cleared his throat, finding him looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk on his face. He nodded towards Sasuke before leaving them standing together while beckoning Hanabi and Neji to follow him. Hanabi grinned at them while Neji looked at them and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke a bit before the two of them followed the head of the Hyuuga household.

The blue haired girl opened her mouth and asked as she looked up at Sasuke, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but Hanabi's suddenly yelled out, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER?!"

"HANABI!" Hiashi yelled, causing Hinata to smile and giggle a little, shaking her head at her little sister's question.

The Uchiha chuckled a little and smiled down at Hinata before answering, "Dinner would be great. Also I was hoping, with yours and your father's permission of course, if I could begin courting you properly."

White eyes widened in surprise before Hinata grinned brightly and cheered, jumping up onto Sasuke and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Sasuke laughed as he wrapped his own arms around Hinata's waist and held her close. Putting her back down on the ground, he gently moved his hands up to cup her face, noting how her short hair suited it perfectly, and bent down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Hinata kissed him back happily before pulling away and saying, "Let's talk to father about it at dinner."

"Sounds good," Sasuke replied before kissing her again one more time, then allowing her to take his hand and pull him back outside, most likely to show him around the compound. As they walked she said, "Also, you'll have to explain to my father how you took my first kiss while I was training."

Sasuke's black eyes widened at hearing he was her first kiss, but smiled and nodded as the two of them walked. And as they did, Hinata couldn't help but feel happier than she ever had in her life. She had never believed she would be this happy, but she was and all because she had taken a risk with a great outcome. And now here she was with the love from her father she had been neglected for almost ten years, the best of friends she could ever have, and a courter of her own. Finally, she was happy with life and she finally knew who she was.

She was Hyuuga Hinata, war heroine that stayed true to herself and fought for what she believed in. And she knew she always would as long as she lived, because for her, that was where honor truly lied.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of The Ballad of Hinata. I liked how it turned out and I hope you all did as well. Thank you to all that have read and reviewed. Thanks so much! Love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
